Avatar: The Blue Spectator Chronicles
by Vgn Golley
Summary: An alien soldier, whose planet is being attacked is sent to a planet called CV-52 to find refuge, where he meets the indigenous people of the planet. There, he learns of their hundred-year-old war and joins them to restore balance to their world, unaware that his own war has followed him.
1. The Boy from the Stars

**Hello, people of fanfiction! Welcome to my first ever Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction story. This is an idea me and my friend had for a few months, and I hope you guys enjoy it...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GO ON WITH THE STORY!**

Far away on a distant planet called Elysium, we see large ships hovering over the small planet as it decimated everything in sight. The Detanons, a highly advanced species that resembled humans, tried to fight back against the space invaders with everything they had. But even though the Detanons weapons were more scientifically advanced, they were outnumbered one million to one.

We then zoomed in on the small planet to see a middle-aged man leading a team of three as they ran across the destroyed remains of what used to be their city. The old man motioned his team to stop running as he peeked over a corner, and his eyes widen at the sight of a small bomb landing near his feet.

The middle-aged man is 45-years-old with long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a large scar on his right eye. He wears an armor that resembles motorcycle suits, albeit with blue fluorescent-like glowing strips illuminating them. His name is Tarkal Ecojifan, and he is the commander of the small group.

"Get down!" He screamed as the bomb went off, and everyone was sent flying. Tarkal coughs as he sat up from the ground and turned to his team. "Is everyone alright?" Tarkal asked as everyone weakly nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Good."

"Commander! Ventis incoming!" A large man screamed as everyone pulled out their blasters and took cover behind a pile of rubble. The large man is 30-years-old with short black hair, brown skin, green eyes, and wears similar armor to Tarkal. His name is Eldredth Garru, Tarkal trusty second in command.

The Ventis, a race of 9-feet-tall reptilian-like monsters wearing similar armor to Tarkal and his team, except colored orange, appeared out of the shadows as they hissed and pulled out their own blasters. The Ventis maniacally laughed as they opened fire on the small squadron, and the Detanons shot back. Suddenly an orange-colored tank appeared out of nowhere, and more Ventis showed up as they opened fire on the group.

"They broke through the front lines!" Eldredth screamed.

"I lost contact with the capital." A woman says before yelping in pain as a stray energy blast flew by, and hits her in the leg. The woman is 24-years-old with short red hair in the shape of a bob cut, green eyes, fair skin, and wears armor that is similar to her team. Her name is Allana Condo. "Aah! My leg!" Allana screamed while holding her leg in pain as Eldredth shot back before heading towards the woman as he picks her up bridal style.

"Allana!" A short man worriedly screamed as Eldredth brought the woman to safety and laid her down. The short man is 25-years-old with short spikey black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wears similar armor to his team. His name is Rune Sarek.

"I'm fine, honey. It's just a flesh wound." Allana says, trying to reassure her husband.

"There's too many of them commander, and we have an injured party here," Eldredth says as Tarkal looks around anxiously.

"Where the hell is Naxon with our rides!?" Tarkal asked as a loud yell was heard, and they look up to see a teenage boy whooping excitedly as he rode on a high tech hoverbike, and landed in front of them. The boy is a 14-years-old boy with short brown hair, baby blue eye, fair skin, and wears similar armor to the team. His name is Naxon Ecojifan, Tarkal's nephew. The teen smirked at the surprised groups as 4 more bikes appeared, leaving behind a blue trail as they landed in front of the group.

"Sorry, I was a little late. Traffic was horrible." The kid joked before going pale as he noticed a large ship hovering over them. "Uh, uncle Tarkal. I think we're in trouble." The kid says as his team looked up and saw a familiar ship that made their skin crawl.

Inside the ship, we see a man sitting on a large throne as he stared at the screen, showing the terrified Detanon's, with disgust as a Ventis approached him. The man is a tall, broad-shouldered man with short black hair, black goatee, and wears armor similar to the Ventis, except that he has a short cape. His name is Tes'lar Yhujunah, general of the Ventis Empire.

"General. We had confirmed that the group down below is Commander Ecojifan and his group." Ventis says as General Tes'lar smirked.

"Really? Good to know. Hand me the mic." He says as the Ventis gives him the mic, and General Tes'lar took a deep breath.

**"Commander Ecojifan. You and your team surrender to the Ventis, or you will be terminated."** His voice boomed out as the ship aimed their weapons on the Detanons, while the Ventis on the ground did the same.

"Everyone, fall back! Get to the tower!" Tarkal commanded as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground, distracting the Ventis as the team got on their bikes.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" General Tes'lar screamed as the ship opened fire on the dust cloud. Luckily, Naxon and his group flew off in time as they avoided the energy blasts, and made their escape.

The Ventis on the ground hissed angrily at their enemy as Naxon, and the group flew across the destroyed ruins of their fair city and reached a large tower located in the middle of the planet. The group landed on a launchpad and got off their bikes as Tarkal looks up and curses as he saw the ship from earlier heading straight towards them at a slow pace.

"What do we do now, uncle," Naxon asked as Tarkal gave him a grim look.

"Elysium has fallen. We need to go to the escape pods. There are other Detanons scattered across the galaxy. We must reach them if we hope to survive." Tarkal says as his team nodded and got into the escape pods with Allana and Rune sharing the same one as he treated her wound.

"No, uncle! We can't leave! This is our home, we cannot let those bastards get away with this!" Naxon says, not willing to leave his planet behind.

"I know how you feel, Naxon, but if we stay here, we would surely be killed."

"If that's the case, then so be it. I would die in honor of protecting my people." Naxon says as he walked with his blaster ready, but his uncle stopped him.

"Getting yourself killed isn't going to save Elysium, Naxon!" Tarkal screamed as Naxon stopped walking and sadly sighs as he realized his uncle was right. Tarkal face softens as he walks over to his nephew and hugs him as Naxon cried softly. "We will fight on my nephew, but we must find refuge first," Tarkal says as he leads Naxon to a space pod, and programmed the coordinates. "I found a planet that is well hidden and far away from here. Planet CV-52." Tarkal says, showing Naxon a small hologram of the planet as his nephew stared at it mesmerized. "You're going there and establish a base for us. Once we gathered the others, we will join you." He says, before bending down to his nephew's eye level and gave him a solemn look. "You must protect the planet at all costs, Naxon. If the Ventis find it, then our people are truly finished." He says as Naxon nodded sadly.

"I will do my best, uncle. I won't let Ventis get there greedy hands on that planet!" Naxon says with a determined look as his uncle smiled softly, before hugging him for the last time.

"I know you will succeed, Naxon. Now, go!" Tarkal screams, running out of the space pad as Naxon sat in the passenger's seat and took the controls. Tears rolled down Tarkal's face as he watched his nephew take off into a new world and hopes that his nephew will come out alright.

"I know this was hard, sir. But it needed to be done." Eldredth says, placing an arm on his shoulder as Tarkal wiped away tears and nodded somberly.

"Yeah, I know." He says before getting serious as he turned to Eldredth. "We need to go to the space pods before the Ventis show up."

"I think that's a little too late, commander," Eldredth says, pointing up as Tarkal turns around, and his eyes widen in fear at the sight of 10 large ships pointing their guns at the tower.

"Destroy the launch pads! Let _none_ of them escape!" General Tes'lar commanded as all of the ships charged up their guns and aimed them at the launch pads.

"Sweet mother of-" The commander says just as the Ventis opened fire.

Naxon gasped from within his planet's atmosphere as he watched the tower blow up, and he wondered if his uncle and team got out alive. After a few stressful minutes of waiting, the young Detanon sighed in relief as he noticed multiple space pods appearing on the atmosphere and then flew off into space. Naxon smiled, before frowning as he looked down at his empty planet with great sadness, knowing that this was the last time he would see it and his family for a rather long time. Drying off his tears, Naxon determinedly nodded as he grabs the controls, and took off as he headed straight towards the planet CV-52.

* * *

A few months later, we cue at planet CV-52, where we see a young teenage girl sitting on the ground as she stared at the ocean with great determination. The teenage girl is 14-years-old with long dark-brown hair tied up into a braid, brown skin, blue eyes, and she wears a traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes. Her name is Katara.

"Okay, let's do this," Katara says as she reached out her hand, and concentrated as the water rippled and a small tendril of water appeared out of the ocean.

Katara gasped in amazement as she raised her hands, and a small ball of water levitated in the air. Katara smiled in success, not noticing a teenage boy walking up to her as he held a fishing pole in his hands. The teenage boy is 15-years-old with short dark-brown hair hold up in a ponytail, brown skin, blue eyes, and wears a traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes. His name is Sokka, Katara's older brother.

"Hey, Katara!" Katara screamed in fright as she lost her concentration, and the water fell back into the ocean.

"Sokka! You made me lose focus!" Katara angrily yells as she tries to call the water back, but couldn't.

"Oh, sorry about interrupting your little magic training."

"It's not magic. It's bending." Katara says with an annoyed look as Sokka waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, look at what I found with my trusty fishing pole." Sokka says as he reached into his bag and pulled out a tiny fish. "Well, what do you think?" Sokka asked with a proud smirk as Katara stared at it blankly.

"It's...certainly bigger than the last one you caught," Katara says as Sokka grins.

"I know, right?" Sokka says as he pockets the fish. "I guess, I'm getting better at fishing," Sokka says as Katara was about to retort when suddenly a loud boom was heard from the sky. The siblings looked up and saw a small object falling from the sky.

"Whoa! Is that a meteor!?" Katara asked her brother, who shook his head.

"Not likely. It's too small to be a meteor, and is not being burned up by the atmosphere." Sokka says while stroking his chin in thought as the small object crash-landed on the snow a few feet ahead of them.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Katara says as she runs off.

"Hey! Katara, wait!" Sokka screams as he follows his sister, and they found a small black ball sitting in the middle of a large crater it made.

"Whoa, what is it?" Katara says, inspecting the pod as her brother frowns.

"I don't know," Sokka says, poking the pod with his fishing pole as he eyed it suspiciously. "You think it belongs to the Fire Nation?"

"Doubt it. It doesn't look like anything the Fire Nation can make." Katara says.

"Hmmm, maybe," Sokka says as he touches the space pod, and it made a loud noise as it started opening. "Whoa!" Katara yelled in surprise as Sokka grabs her hand, and pulled her back protectively as he held out his fishing pole like a sword.

"Stay back, Katara!" Sokka yells as the doors opened, and the siblings were perplexed to see a 14-year-old boy stepping out of the space pod as he groans in pain, and face-planted on the snow. Katara took a step forward as she placed her fingers on his wrist and sighs in relief as she found a pulse.

"Good news, he's not dead." Katara while sighing in relief as she checked over his body and noticed he had quite a few injuries. "Bad news, he needs medical attention," Katara says as Sokka gave her a worried look.

"Whoa, wait, Katara! You have no idea who he is. What if he's a spy for the Fire Nation?" Sokka says as Katara ignored him and grabbed the teen by his shoulders.

"Spy or not, I refused to let anyone die in front of me if I don't do something about it. Now help me pick him up." Katara says as Sokka still looks unconvinced. "If he attacks us, you have full permission to take him out," Katara says as Sokka smirked and went to help his sister.

"I can go with that," Sokka says as Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled appreciatively at her brother as they dragged the unconscious boy back to their village.

* * *

"Do you think he will be, okay?"

"This boy is lucky when you found him when you did, or else his wounds would've gotten worse in the snow. But the good news is that he will be just fine."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"Well, now that Gran-Gran healed him, let's tie him up before he wakes up."

"Sokka!"

"What? I'm just being cautious, Katara."

"We had a deal! You won't hurt him unless he attacks us first!"

"Shh, I think he's waking up."

Naxon groans as he opens his eyes, and saw a group of people watching him apprehensively as he sat up, and looks around his new environment curiously. Naxon looks down as he noticed that his armor was gone, minus his pants thankfully, and his upper body was covered with bandages.

"Where am I?" Naxon asked, silently happy that he studied the native's language over the last few months as an old woman stepped up and gave him a warm smile. The old woman is an 80-year-old woman with short white hair, blue eyes, brown skin, and she wears traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes. Her name is Kanna.

"You're in a small village located in the South Pole. My grandchildren told me that a weird metal ship crashed landed near here, and found you in the middle of the wreckage. You suffered quite a bit of injury, so my granddaughter and grandson brought you here so I can heal you."

"Really?" Naxon says as Kanna nodded, and he turned to the siblings. "Thank you guys for saving me,"

"You're welcome. Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka." Katara says as she pointed at Sokka, who looks away. "Don't mind him. He's not used to new people."

"I'm Kanna. But you can call me Gran-Gran." Kanna says as Naxon nodded.

"Good to meet you all, my name is Naxon Ecojifan," Naxon says before freezing up as a small patch of snow suddenly landed on his head. "Ah! What was that!?" Naxon screams, swatting the snow away as the others gave him weird looks.

"Calm down, that was just snow," Katara says as Naxon stared at her, confused.

"...Snow?" Naxon asked while tilting his head as Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, snow. You know, like this." Sokka says, opening up to reveal the snow-covered area as Naxon gasped.

"Whoa!" Naxon says in amazement as he stood up, ignoring Katara's plea to rest as he ran outside. "So, this is snow?" Naxon says, poking the snow with his feet as he stared at it in wonder. "Interesting. We don't have snow on my planet." He says as Sokka stared at him oddly.

"You're planet? What do you mean by that?" Sokka says as the rest of the group showed up.

"Oh, you don't know? I mean, I thought it was obvious by my spaceship. Anyway, I'm an alien."

"...What's an alien?" The group asked as Naxon face-planted.

"Y-You don't know what's an alien is?" He asked as everyone nodded. "Well, let me explain. An alien is a being who is not native from your home planet. For instance, from your perspective, I'm an alien. But to me, you guys are the aliens."

"So, you're telling us that you weren't born on Earth? That there is life up there?" Sokka asked while pointing up in disbelief. Sokka personally didn't really believe Naxon's claim of being an alien. But he was intrigued by the idea of life existing outside of planet Earth.

"Earth, huh? So, that's your planet's name. Good to know. Anyway, to answer your question, there is a whole huge world out there that your minds couldn't even comprehend." He says as the group looked up at the sky in wonder and awe. Could there really be life outside of planet Earth? "This is the first time I went off-world. But my uncle used to tell me stories of all the planets he visited when he went on missions," Naxon says, but then his eyes widen as he realized something. "Speaking off, I think it's time I go back to my mission."

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Katara asked as Sokka stared at Naxon suspiciously.

"Well, it's-" Naxon says before perking up as he noticed a few people crowding around them. "I don't want to alarm you guys. But, I think we're under attack," Naxon says with a nervous tone as Katara looks at the villager before looking at him as she giggles.

"You don't have to be scared, silly. These are just the villagers." Katara says while stepping up as she decided that introductions were needed to be made. "Naxon, this is the entire village. Entire village, this is Naxon." Katara introduced as Naxon waved.

"Yo." He greeted as everyone took a step back. Naxon sweatdropped as he leaned over to Katara. "What's up with them?" Naxon whispered.

"You have to forgive them, they're not used to foreigners. Especially the ones from out of space." Katara says as the villagers got confused.

"Outer space? What do you mean by that?" A villager asked as Naxon sighs.

"Okay, let me explain what an alien is and then what my mission is," Naxon says, sitting down on a log as the rest sat by him. "Okay, to make a long story short, an alien is a being who is born from a different planet. For instance, I'm a Detanon, and I was born on the planet Elysium."

"A different planet? But our planet is the only planet." A man says as Naxon shakes his head.

"Not really. There are millions, maybe billions of worlds out there with life." Naxon says as the villagers stared at him in shock and awe.

"That's good to know, but what was the mission you were talking about?" Katara asked.

"Well, let me explain. My home planet Elysium is being invaded by a race of aliens called the 'Ventis'. There are these big lizard-type things that like to invade other planets. 7 years ago, they showed up to conquer our planet, but we won't let that happened, and we attack them!" He says as everyone got invested in the story and motioned him to continue.

"But sadly, while our technology is far superior, the Ventis outnumber us from one to a million, so we to retreat. My uncle and our team flew off to recruit more Detonans across the galaxy, while I was sent here to establish a base. I'm mad and sad that I had to abandon my planet, but like my uncle said we needed more numbers to fight the Ventis, and until he finds more recruits. I will stay here to complete my mission at all costs! Even if it means my death!" Naxon says as everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wow, what an amazing story," Sokka says as he clapped sarcastically, before glaring at Naxon as he got to his face. "Or maybe it is a highly fabricated lie to let our guard down so you can have the Fire Nation burn us down!" Sokka screams as Katara glares at him.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed as Naxon gave him a confused look.

"Fire Nation? What's that?" Naxon asked as everyone gave him bewildered looks.

"How could you not know what the Fire Nation is?"

"What part of me being an alien does not make sense to you? I may have studied somethings from your planet, but not your history. So, I have no idea what the Fire Nation is." Naxon says.

"Here, let me explain what the Fire Nation and a brief history of our planet," Katara says as she sat down next to him and begins to tell him the history of her planet. For the next 30 minutes, Katara had begun explaining to Naxon about the Four Nations, bending, the Avatar, and the hundred-year-old war. "...And, that's about it." Katara says, finish explaining as Naxon stared at her, surprised.

"Wow, you threw a lot on me. A hundred-year-old war? Not even the Ventis had invaded us for that long." Naxon says as he placed his hand on his temple and tiredly sighs. "With this war going on, my mission is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Well, if you want to establish a base, young man. I suggest that you go to the Northern Water Tribe on the North Pole." Kanna says, stepping up as Naxon turned to her. "If you talk with their leader, I'm sure they will allow you to establish a base there."

"Really?" He asked as Kanna nodded. "Then, that is where I need to go." He says before groaning in pain as he grabs his sides.

"You're still hurt. Come on, you need some rest." Katara says as she grabbed his arm and walks him back to the medical tent. All of the villagers dispersed as Sokka stood by, glaring at Naxon suspiciously.

"Space wars, life on other planets, yeah right," Sokka says with a scoff as he turned to his grandmother. "Can you believe this, Gran-Gran?" Sokka asked as she shrugs.

"It is hard to believe, but you did say this boy crashed landed here on a metal ship, and he didn't know what snow was. Maybe he is telling the truth." She says as Sokka glares, and she sighs. "If he is lying, you can take him out," Kanna says, walking off as Sokka smirked.

"I'm down with that," Sokka says, walking off to continue fishing.

* * *

"I'm sorry about, Sokka," Katara says, walking into the tent as Naxon followed her.

"It's fine," Naxon says, laying down as Katara changed his bandages.

"It's just that ever since Dad left, he had been a little high strung about protecting the village. It's nice that he cares so much about protecting our people, but I wish he relaxes every once in a while." She says before going silent as she remembered that her dad was still gone and got sad. Seeing this, Naxon decided to cheer up.

"I know how you're feeling." He says, surprising her as she finished changing her bandages. "It's been hard getting by all of these months without my uncle and friends. But whenever I'm looking out at the stars, I remember that my family is out there. Fighting to protect our planet, so I should be fighting as well," Naxon says as he puts on a spare shirt that Katara lends him ad turns to her. "Whenever you miss your father, just look out into the ocean and remember that he's striving to protect your village, and you can help him by being strong for him,"

Katara stared at him in surprise, not believing how someone so young can be so wise as she smiled and nodded. Naxon smiled as well before yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

"You had a pretty busy day today, you should get some rest," Katara says as Naxon nodded and laid down. "Hey, I know that you have an important mission and everything. But since you haven't fully recovered yet, I was wondering if you could stay here until you fully healed?" Katara asked as Naxon thought carefully.

"Hmm, while my mission is urgent, I'm sure it's going to take my uncle a few months before he can gather reinforcements, so sure, I will stay," Naxon says as Katara smiled. "But only until I'm back at 100%." He says as she nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that, Katara left the tent as Naxon closed his eyes and smiled, before frowning as he stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Don't worry, uncle. I won't forget my mission. Once you returned, there will be a base here waiting for you, and once we grouped up, we will send those bastards packing!" Naxon says with great conviction as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the episode, and for you guys don't get confused, Naxon and Katara are NOT going to be a couple! I ship Aang and Katara too much for that to happen. Naxon and Katara are mostly going to be like brothers and sisters. **

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Avatar: The Blue Spectator Chronicles, and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

_"Water."_

_A man wearing Nothern Water Tribe clothes weaves a stream of water from the ground as he twirls it around him before thrusting it to the side._

_"Earth."_

_A man wearing Earth Kingdom attire kicks the ground, bringing up a large rock as he punched it to smithereens._

_"Fire."_

_A woman wearing Fire Nation attire crouches down as she summons hot flames from under her feet, before leaping up as she did a spinning high-kick that spreads the fire around._

_"Air."_

_A man wearing Air Nomads clothing lands on the ground gracefully as he did a circle with his hands, and summons a gust of wind._

_"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads." Katara's voice was heard as we see a glimpse of each individual nation, and people living in harmony. "But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked," Katara says as we see hundreds of Fire Nation ships invading other cities and burning them to the ground. _

_"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders." Katara says as we see the Avatar standing on top of a pillar as he grinned, and his glowed blue as he proceeds to perform multiple bending techniques at once. He started out by summoning a Tsunami, then splitting a mountain in half, generating giant torrents of fire by his hands and feet, and summoning an air sphere around him that levitated him off the ground. "But when the world needed him most...he vanished," Katara says as the Avatar suddenly vanished, and we fast forwards a hundred years later, where we see the decimation left by the Fire Nation as they burned everything sight without mercy, not caring who gets in their way as long as they achieve victory in the war._

_"A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war." Katara says as we then see a younger version of Katara and Sokka standing by their home, watching in sorrow as their father and fellow tribesman left to fight in the war. "Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving my brother and me to look after our tribe. It was peaceful for a while until we meet a stranger who fell from the stars, a young alien soldier that was hoping to seek shelter on Earth. His name is Naxon Ecojifan." _

_"We took him in, and he told us about the war going on his home planet Elysium, and how the Ventis, a race of hostile aliens led by the great and powerful general Tes'lar, effectively dominated them, but Naxon hasn't lost hope as he and his uncle formulated a plan to prepare a base for the Detonans on Earth. Once the base was constructed, and the Detonans were all reunited, Naxon and his people will come out of the shadows to win the war once and for all. I was amazed by his willpower and it had given me hope that maybe someday our war will soon come to an end when the Avatar returns. __Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I don't. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world._

* * *

{Book 1: Water-Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceberg}

"Hey, Sokka. Can you pass me the hammer, please?" Naxon asked while wearing traditional Southern Water Tribe clothes as he was busy making repairs on his space pod. It has been three weeks since Naxon had landed on planet Earth, and so far, everything was going great. Naxon had spent the one week recovering from his injuries while getting to know the villagers as he then spent the next two weeks trying to fix his space pod with the help of a reluctant Sokka. "Sokka, man. I need that hammer." Naxon says, noticing that Sokka hasn't moved an inch as he turns around, and saw Sokka ignoring him as Naxon sighed. "Fine, I will get the hammer," Naxon says with a huff as he sits up and grabs the hammer that was laying on Sokka's side. "Thanks for the help, by the way." He sarcastically says before going back to his work as Sokka grins.

"Hey, so you said that you needed my help fixing your Fire Nation Ship, not be your fetching boy," Sokka says before turning back to his work.

"I've only asked for your help because your the only person in the village that has any experience with tools and fixing things," Naxon says to Sokka while hammering something into place, but he wasn't looking into what he was doing, and accidentally broke something that caused him to be shocked. "Aah! Dammit!"

"Hey, you okay?" Sokka asked, feeling slightly worried for the young alien as Naxon shook off the pain.

"Yeah, but I accidentally broke the Anti-Gravity thrusters," Naxon says as Sokka pursed his lips.

"Which is a bad thing...right?"

"It won't be...if I had the right materials to fix it, but since we're on a frozen village, I don't think I can get any materials to fix this thing." Naxon says as he tossed his hammer away, and dusts off his hand. "Welp, I guess I have to do things the hard way and get to the Nothern Water tribe without flying. How long will it take me to get there on a boat? 3 days? A week?" Naxon asked as Sokka stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, the North Pole is on the other side of the planet."

"...So, maybe 2, 3 months tops?"

"Try for 2 years," Sokka says as Naxon groans.

"Great." He says just as Katara showed up.

"Hey, Naxon. Once you are done fixing your ship, do you mind getting more firewood?" Katara asked as Naxon sighs.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Better take my mind out of this, and figure out a way to get to the other side of this planet later." Naxon says while grabbing an axe as he jumped out of the ship, and walked away.

"What's with him?" Katara asked, confused by his grumpy mood as Sokka shrugs.

"Oh, he's just mad that we couldn't fix the ship, and now he has to go on a long journey to the Nothern Water Tribe the old fashioned way."

"Oh, poor guy," Katara says while giving the retreating form of Naxon a concerned look as Sokka scoffs.

"Whatever," Sokka says as Katara groans.

"Naxon has been here for weeks, and you still don't trust him?" Katara asked while rolling her eyes at her brother's paranoia as Sokka jumped out of the ship.

"We've only known him for a little while, Katara. I know that he is claiming to be an alien or whatever, but what if he is lying to us?" Sokka asked as Katara sighs.

"Sokka, Naxon is not a Fire Nation spy. If he was one, don't you think the Fire Nation would've invaded us by now?" She asked as Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"Their biding their time, Katara. Until we dropped our guard and bam! Hundreds of Fire Nation troops storm into our village, and it's all thanks to Naxon!" Sokka says as Katara shakes her head at her brother's stubbornness, and walks off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready for our fishing trip later, and getting away from your crazy conspiracies," Katara says as Sokka huffs.

"It's not crazy stories! Naxon is a Fire Nation spy! I can feel it in my bones!" Sokka says while running after his sister.

"What am I going to do?" Naxon asked himself while walking back to the village with a stack of wood in his hands. "It would've been much easier and faster to reach the Northern Water Tribe with my ship, but since it's busted, I have to settle by going there on a boat, but it will take years to get there! And, by the time I've arrived, my uncle and our team will show up with no base around. I have to find a way to fix this problem." Naxon says as he sees the village up ahead, and was about to head towards it when suddenly he noticed a glint in the snow.

Curious, Naxon walks over to the glint, and noticed that the patch of snow seems to be glowing blue. Confused, Naxon drops the stack of wood as he begins digging through the snow, and after a few seconds of digging. Naxon came across a blue coin that seems to be radiating with a blue aura, and had the symbol of a triceratops on it.

"What the heck is this?" Naxon says as he reached out for the coin, but the minute he touched the it. Naxon let out a loud gasp as his eyes turned white, and he back fell on the snow as he slowly went unconscious. While Naxon laid knocked out on the snow, the coin emitted a fierce glow as we zoom out into space, and we see a small ship flying close to Earth. Inside the vessel, we see a 9-feet-tall Ventis sitting in the cockpit, navigating through cosmos as he sighs with a bored look on his face. The Ventis driving the ship looks slightly different from the rest of his species as he is far taller and bulkier with black skin, red eyes, and mandibles for a mouth. He is the Elite of the Ventis Empire.

"Computer, how long will it take to reach our destination." The Elite Ventis asked as the ship beeped.

_"2 months, 3 days, and 4 minutes in counting, boss."_ The ship's A.I. responded with a robotic voice as the alien groans.

"Great." He says sarcastically just as the alarm of his ship rang out. "Computer! Report!" The Ventis said while standing up as the computer opened up a hologram of planet CV-52

_"Sir, I have picked up a massive energy surge from the planet CV-52! The energy reading is unlike anything I have ever seen before!" _The A.I. says as the Ventis narrowed his eyes at the hologram.

"Locate the energy surge." The Elite Ventis says as the A.I. beeped, and did a full planetary scan.

"Scanning...scanning...scanning...found it. The energy surge comes from a frozen continent on the south side of the planet. The natives call it...the South Pole." The A.I. says, showing the image of the south pole as the large Ventis saw a blue dot beeping. "Should we investigate, sir?"

"Hmmm, yes, set a course for Planet CV-52, it could very well be one of the rebel escapees General Tes'lar warned me about." The Elite Ventis says as he programs the coordinates on his ship. "Besides, the energy surge could provide a threat to our empire...or if I could control it, it could be our greatest weapon." The Ventis says with a sinister grin as his ship took off towards planet Earth

**[Dream Sequence]**

_"Ugh, why do I feel like I went 10 rounds against a Ventis?" Naxon asked himself while sitting up from the crystal-like floor...wait, crystal-like floor!? Naxon quickly stood up from the floor as he surveyed his new surroundings tentatively, and noticed that he was placed in a room made entirely of crystals, and waterfalls. "Where am I?" Naxon says as he took a step forwards, and noticed something warbling in one of the crystals._

_Curious, Naxon walks over to the crystal, and noticed an image appearing like a vision. The vision showed aliens of different races going to war with each other as both sides suffered heavy losses. But hope came when a humanoid alien appeared out of nowhere, wearing blue body armor and helmet as he held out his hand and summoned a blue trident in his hands. The mysterious warrior closed his eyes in concentration as he twirled his trident around, and slammed it on the ground, producing a blue shockwave that pushed both armies back._

_Another vision appeared, showing the armored alien again as he was talking with both generals of the armies in an alien language that Naxon never heard of. They seemed to argue a few times throughout the conversation, but in the end, the conflict has been solved as both generals shook hands. They expressed their gratitude to the armored alien, who nodded to them before running off. __The next vision showed the blue armored alien fighting against an unknown race of aliens with other armored people in all shapes and colors. _

_The final vision showed the group of armored aliens fighting against a giant monster, and they seemed to be loosing. As a last-ditch effort, the blue armored warrior planted a bomb inside of the creature's body and pressed the trigger as it blew the monster up, along with him as his friends mourned for him._

_"W-What's going on?" Naxon asked himself before noticing a figure walking close by, and Naxon gasped as he realized that it was the armored warrior he saw earlier. "Hey, wait!" Naxon says, desperate for answers as he chased after him, but before he could grab him, a flash of light occurred_

**[End of Dream Sequence]**

Naxon gasped while sitting up from the snow as he took deep breathes and stared at the glowing coin in his hands in confusion.

"W-What was that? Was that a dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream." Naxon says before looking down at the coin curiously as he noticed that it stopped glowing. "What is this thing? It's definitely no ordinary coin."

"Naxon! Naxon!" Katara yelled, searching for her alien friend as Naxon spotted her walking a few feet away.

"I will have to figure out what this thing is later when I'm alone," Naxon says as he hides the coin in his pockets, and stood up. "Katara! I'm over here!" Naxon yelled as Katara spotted him and ran over to him.

"Where were you? You had us worried sick. You haven't come back in like 3 hours. Even Sokka as starting to get worried." Katara says as Naxon blinks in shock.

"I was out for that long?" Naxon asked himself before shaking his head as he turned to Katara.

"Sorry about that, Katara. I guess I passed out on my over to the village." He says as Katara stared at him sternly.

"I told you something like this was going to happen when you were rebuilding your ship for the last couple of days, but of course, you didn't listen to me," Katara says before sighing. "But nevermind that, me and Sokka are going fishing right now. Want to you join us?" She asked as Naxon nodded.

"Sure, I will be right there," Naxon says as Katara nodded, and walked off. While she was gone, Naxon pulled out the blue coin as he stared at it thoughtfully before shaking his head as he pocked the coin, and followed after Katara.

* * *

An hour later, at the icebergs, we see the teens sailing out in the sea on a canoe as Sokka stood up and looks down at the water with fierce determination as he held a spear in his hand.

"It's not getting away from me this time," Sokka says while glaring at the fish that was swimming near the boat as he tightens his grip on his spear. "Watch and learn, guys. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka says to Naxon, and Katara, who both looked bored as Katara glanced at the ocean, and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Naxon, want to see something very cool?"

"Sure," Naxon eagerly says Katara leans over the edge of the canoe, and hesitantly removes her left glove. With a look of concentration/apprehension, Katara took a deep breath as she begins to motioning with her exposed hand, and a globe of water containing some fish bursts out of the ocean.

"Whoa, so cool! No matter how many times I see that it never ceases to amaze me." Naxon says as Katara smiled at him, and turned to her brother.

"Sokka, look!"

"Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare the fish away!" Sokka says. Completely unaware of what was happening behind him as he was still focused on his fish. "Mmmm...I can already smell it cooking." Sokka says with a look of pure bliss on his face as drool ran down his mouth.

"But, dude, look! You're sister caught several, and by using her water magic!" Naxon says while pointing at the floating water above them as Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's not magic, Naxon. I keep telling you, it's bending."

"Eh, the same thing," Naxon says before noticing Katara visibly struggling as the blob of water above them rippled. "Um, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just that, I never used my bending for this long before," Katara says as she struggles with the blob of water and it floats closer to Sokka just as the older teen raises his spear to strike the fish as he accidentally bursts the bubble of water, and gets drenched while the fish falls back into the ocean.

"Hey!" Katara indignantly exclaimed as Naxon laughed at Sokka's grumpy face.

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked!?" Sokka says, turning to her very exasperated as Katara rolled her eyes.

"I keep telling you boys it's _not_ magic! It's waterbending, and it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka says.

"You're just jealous that your little sister has powers, and you don't." Naxon teased Sokka flinched, and turn to him with a glare.

"I'm not jealous! I'm perfectly happy living my life without weird powers!" Sokka says as Katara placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see a reflection in the water!" Katara says while smiling smugly at her brother, who was staring at a reflection of himself with a confident smirk as he flexed his 'muscles'.

"Yeah, dude, I'm an alien, and even _I_ think that's weird," Naxon says. The happy look on Sokka's face vanishes upon hearing his sister's and acquaintance remark as he slowly turns to them, and was about to make a sarcastic response, when suddenly, the canoe shudders as their boat was caught in a rapid current, and it was pulling them towards a jumble of big icebergs. Which blocks the end of the narrow passage, formed by the towering walls of ice as the boys quickly reacted as they grabbed a couple of oars and tries to paddle the canoe away from any of the floating chunks of ice. Sokka and Naxon had managed to gain just enough speed to keep the boat from being crushed by two icebergs as Katara looks up, and her eyes widen in panic.

"Watch out!" Katara yelled while pointing as the boys looked up and screamed as they noticed that their boat was about to be pinned by several small chunks of ice.

"Sokka! We need to row in sync to dodge the icebergs! Are you with me?" Naxon asked as Sokka nodded, and the boys worked together to dodge the icebergs.

"Go, left! Go, Left! Go, right!" Katara yells commands to the boys as the icebergs moved closer together, narrowing the path for the group as the boys had managed to stay clear of some of them, but Katara's constant yelling distracted them, and the boat accidentally veers to the right with the current and becomes pinned by three large chunks of ice.

"JUMP!" Naxon shouted as everyone jumped out of the boat, and landed on a glacier as three large chunks of ice destroyed their canoe. The teens panted in exhaustion as Naxon sat up, and he looks around as he saw that they were surrounded by small ice chunks, and a massive shard of ice was placed behind them.

"Well, that was fun." He sarcastically says as Katara glared at the boys.

"You call that left?" Katara bitterly says Naxon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, maybe if you weren't distracting us with your constant yelling, we would've gone to the left!" Naxon says as Katara sat up, and glared up at him.

"Hey, I was just trying to help! It's not my fault that you guys are bad at sailing!"

"You don't like our steering? Well, maybe you should've waterbended us out of the ice." Sokka says while waving his hands around mockingly.

"So, it's my fault." Katara indignantly says as Sokka groans.

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" Sokka says as Naxon eyes widen in surprise, and he looked at Sokka like he was an idiot.

"You did not just say that! Do you want to die?" Naxon asked as Sokka stared at him, confused.

"No, of course not, why would you say that?"

"Because of that," Naxon says as he pointed at Katara, who looks absolutely livid.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Sokka says as Katara points at him accusingly.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...ugh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara yells in disgust while swinging her arm up and down in rage. Unaware that she was unintentionally using her waterbending to create big waves of water behind her as the iceberg that they were standing swayed back and forth.

"Uh, Katara?" Naxon says as he saw what Katara was doing, and tried to stop her, but Katara continued ranting.

"Ever since mom died, _I've_ been doing all the work around camp while _you've_ been off playing soldier!" Katara yelled as Naxon eyes widen in surprise, not knowing that their mother was dead as Katara accidentally hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her and, with a loud splitting crack, a hook-like fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it's ending as Sokka, who wears a somewhat disinterested expression, glances briefly in his sister's direction and does a double-take as he saw the big crack in the iceberg.

"Uh, Katara?" Sokka says, his voice subdued by fright as he points at the iceberg behind her, but Katara was too angry to listen.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you not pleasant!" Katara yells out that last word as she unconsciously waterbends once again, causing two new splits in the chunk of ice.

"Katara! Calm down! You're breaking the ice!" Naxon says as Katara glared at him.

"Stay out of this!" Katara screamed before turning to her brother. "And, another thing-"

"Katara, really listen to him, settle down!" Sokka says as Katara's eye twitched.

"You aren't even listening to me! That's it! I'm _done_ helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" Katara screamed as she sends out a big wave that impacted the iceberg and sends several fissures that snake their way up the glacier, splitting it completely in half.

The boys stared up at the nearly crushed iceberg with terrified looks on their faces as Katara raised an eyebrow at their expressions, and turns around. Katara gasped in shock as the two halves of the glacier begin to fall away from each other, and collapsed into the water as a huge wave radiates outward towards them. The teens held on to the iceberg below them for dear life as the wave pushed them back before subsiding as Sokka turns to his sister.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," Sokka says as Katara was too astonished by what she did to smack him upside his head.

"You mean _I_ did that?" Katara says as Naxon smiled, and patted her back.

"You sure did, buddy. What you did was amazing! You have to be the greatest waterbender I've ever seen!"

"I'm the only waterbender you've meet." Katara amusedly says.

"True," Naxon admitted as he looks down at the ocean and blinks in confusion as the water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue. Naxon stared at the glow with a transfixed look, not noticing the coin in his pocket glowing as he reached out to touch the mysterious glow.

"Naxon, look out!" Sokka says, grabbing the hypnotized kid as he pulled Naxon back, just as a big, roughly spherical iceberg breaks the surface of the water.

The teens stared at the iceberg in renewed terror as the giant glacier rises above the surface, revealing its massive form as it glowed brightly. Mesmerized, Naxon and Katara walked closer to it, and Sokka halfheartedly stretches out his hand, as if to stop them, but was too scared to try. The teens narrowed their eyes at the iceberg as they saw a figure with glowing tattoos in the shape of arrows on his head/eyes sitting in the middle of the glacier in a lotus position. The teens raised their eyebrows in confusion as they stared at the figure closely, and jumped back in shock as the stranger opened his glowing eyes to glare at them.

"He's alive! We have to help!" Katara yells.

"On it!" Naxon says as he and Katara grabbed Sokka's club from his hands, and ran towards the direction of the strange boy sealed in the iceberg.

"Katara, get back here!" Sokka yelled as he grabs his spear from the ice and runs after the teens. "We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yells as Katara and Naxon reached the iceberg, and Katara repeatedly strikes it as she tries to break the ice, but fails.

"Here, let me help." Naxon as he took hold of Sokka's club, and together they strike the iceberg.

With their combined strength, the club breaks through the surface of the ice as a gust of wind escaped from the iceberg, and it throws the teens back. The group watched in shock as small fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg, and a massive explosion occurred. The entire orb of ice destroys itself as a beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky. Naxon breathes out in wonder as he stared at the beam transfixed before noticing the coin in his pocket glowing as well as he grabbed it, and gasped as he saw a figure of a man with a large beard and red robes. Shaking his head to get rid of the vision, Naxon lets go of the coin as he, Katara, and Sokka continued staring at the beam of light in awe.

A few miles away from them, we see a large ship riding across the sea as a teenage boy standing on the deck as he saw the beam of light and blinked in shock. The teenager is a 16-year-old boy with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, light skin, and golden eyes. He also has a scar that covers half of his face on his right eye. His outfit consists of a Fire Nation military uniform. His name is Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked as he turns around to face an old man, who was sitting on a small table as he was playing a game of Pai Sho by himself. The old man has amber-colored eyes with long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, light skin, and an obese body. His outfit consists of a Fire Nation military uniform. His name is Iroh, the former general for the Fire Nation, and Zuko's uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh answers calmly while looking over the tile that he's holding as Zuko turns around to face the light.

"It means my search is about to come to an end," Zuko says as Iroh sighs uninterestedly and places his tile on the table. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source!" Zuko says while gesturing at the light as it dwindles and slowly disappears. "It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights," Iroh says with continuing disinterest and an air of skepticism. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko," Iroh says as he looks at the tile in his hands, depicting the symbol of airbending. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko furiously yelled at his uncle. "Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko ordered as the helmsman nodded, and turns the ship around. Iroh sighed before going back to his game but was too distracted by his thoughts to play.

_"Maybe, Zuko is right. Maybe the Avatar did return."_ Iroh thought to himself before narrowing his eyes as he placed down a tile on the board. _"And, if that's true, then that means he will appear as well, but I wonder if the world is ready to face someone that is just as powerful as the Avatar, and lives in the stars."_ Iroh thought to himself as he looked up at the sky in deep thought, his game long forgotten as he wonders if the Avatar and the Blue Spectator had returned.

We then cut back at the iceberg, where we see the boys protectively clutching Katara as the gust of wind began to settle. And, light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. The boys let go of Katara as the figure emerges slowly from the iceberg, and the group stared at it in wonder/fear as the stranger looks down at them with its glowing blue eyes.

"Stand back!" Sokka shouted, getting over his fear as he points his spear at the mysterious stranger threateningly just as the circle of light finally dissipate as the figure stops glowing, and moans in exhaustion as it faints.

Reacting quickly, Naxon ran in to catch the unconscious stranger as Katara runs up to them to check on him, and now that they have a closer look, they can see that the mysterious person was actually a 12-year-old boy with a bald head, arrow tattoos on his head/arms, light skin, grey eyes, and wears traditional Airbender clothes. Naxon and Katara stared at boy worriedly, before sweatdropping as Sokka starting poking the kid with the bunt end of his spear.

"Stop," Naxon says, annoyed as Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater, and the boy slowly wakes up. The boy gasps in awe as he beholds the beauty of the Southern Water tribe girl, who stares at him in relief with her beautiful deep blue eyes as her hair loopies sway in the wind.

"I need to ask you something..." The boy says with a weak voice as Katara nodded. "Please...come closer." He says as Katara leans in.

"What is it?" Katara curiously asked as the boy stares at her emotionless for a few seconds before his face lighten up as he smiled at her.

"Will you penguin sledding with me?" He asked with a happy/hopeful tone as Katara stares at him awkwardly.

"Uh, sure...I-I guess." She says as Naxon stared at the boy, confusedly.

"You just woke up from being frozen on an iceberg, and that's the first thing you would say?" Naxon asked as the boy elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion, surprising the trio a bit as he shrugs at Naxon.

"Sorry, waking up from suspended animation makes my head a little foggy," The bald-headed boy says as he looks around and blinks when he realized where he was. "Hey, what's going on here?" He asked as Sokka shakes off his shock, and grabs Katara as he pushes her back, and aimed his spear at the boy, threateningly.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked as Naxon and Katara stared at him in disbelief for his sudden aggressive behavior.

"Does he automatically hates anyone he first meets?" Naxon asked as Katara gave him a sheepish look.

"We don't get a lot of visitors." She says as Naxon nodded.

"I'm...not sure," The boy admitted while pushing the spear away as Sokka groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're alien too. We have enough of those here already." Sokka says as the boy glanced at him with childlike curiosity.

"What's an alien?" He asked.

"An alien is a being who is not native from your home planet," Naxon says, answering his question as the bald-headed boy turned to him. "For instance, I'm an alien because I was not born on Earth," Naxon says as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? Then where were you born?" Aang asked as Naxon was about to answer his question, when suddenly, a gruff growl fills the air as the boy perks up, recognizing that noise as he scrambles up the ridge of ice, and beams as he saw what looks large, furry creature that seems to be a mix between a bison and manatee, and has the same arrow-shaped markings on his forehead as the boy. "Appa!" He cried out happily exclaims as he slides down the ice, and flew in the air as he landed Appa's head. "Hey buddy, are you all right?" The boy asked worriedly, noticing Appa's lack of reaction as he hangs down to look at its eyes, which are closed as the boy frowned frowned. "Wake up, Appa," He says while opening one of Appa's eyelids, but they immediately closed once he released the eyelid. Getting more worried, the boy jumps down and tries to lift Appa's enormous head as the others appeared.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing...?" Naxon says before trailing off at the sight of Appa, who finally starts to react to his friends actions as he happily licks the young boy.

"Ha, ha! You're okay!" The bald-headed boy says while joyfully smiling as he hugs the bison's nose. Appa groans as he stands up on his six legs and stretches himself as the others continued staring at him.

"What is that thing?" Naxon asked while staring at Appa in amazement.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Sokka says while staring at Appa with his jaw dropped as Katara stares at Appa in shock.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka sarcastically says while pointing at Katara, who gave him an odd look as Appa suddenly began to inhale deeply. The 12-year-old boy realized what was going to happen as he ducks, and Appa lets out a loud sneeze as he sends out a giant ball of green slime.

"Whoa!" Naxon yelped as he and Katara ducks down and managed to avoid the disgusting projectile, but Sokka wasn't so lucky as he got hit, and was completely covered in snot. Sokka squeals in disgust and begins to frantically wipe the snot off his body, and Naxon and Katara laughed uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, it will wash out. So, do you guys live around here?" The boy asked as Naxon was about to answer, but Sokka stops him.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka says as he points his spear accusingly at the boy, who was surprised by his sudden aggression. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" He says as Katara rolled her eyes, and pushes his spear away.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara sarcastically says as Sokka glanced at the boy, who shoots the trio an earnest grin as Naxon placed his arm over Sokka's shoulders.

"Sokka, buddy, not everyone you meet is a Fire Nation soldier. You need to learn to relax." Naxon says as Sokka shot him a dirty look.

"You're the last person to tell me to calm down, alien boy," Sokka says, pushing him off as Katara turned to bald-headed boy.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. The other one is Naxon, he is an alien refuge that is staying with us for a couple of weeks. I'm Katara, what's your name?" Katara says as he smiled.

"I'm A..." He says, before grimacing as he felt like he was going to sneeze. "...a-a-a-Achoo!" The boy says before sneezing as he flew into the air, creating a gust of wind as he landed back on the ground, unharmed. "I'm Aang." He says while sniffling a bit as everyone stared at him in shock.

"You just sneezed...and flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka says in total disbelief as he points up at the sky.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang says while looking questioningly toward the sky.

"Now, I'm worried about what will happen if he toots," Naxon whispers to Sokka, who nodded as Katara gasped incomprehension.

"You're an Airbender!" Katara says, surprising the boys as Aang nodded.

"Sure am!" Aang proudly says.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home where stuff makes sense." Sokka as he turns around to leave...only to realize that he and the others were stranded on a frozen block of ice, with no way going home.

"Oh, yeah, forgot that our boat got thrashed. How are we going to go back to the village?" Naxon says as Aang perks up.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang says while airbending himself onto Appa as Naxon and Katara smiled while Sokka frowns.

"Really, dude? Thanks for the help." Naxon says, appreciative of Aang's help as Katara beams.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara says as she and Naxon ran over to Appa, and started climbing him.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka says while crossing his arms as Naxon looks down on him from Appa's saddle.

"Well, it's either this or swim back home," Naxon says as Katara appears beside him.

"Or stay here and freeze to death? Which one do you pick?" Katara asked as Sokka opens his mouth in defiance, ready to retaliate...but he cannot think of anything as he bows his head in defeat, and reluctantly climbed onto Appa's saddle. Sokka sulks as Katara and Naxon bounced in excitement, wanting to fly as Aang grabs the reins and turns to them with a grin.

"Okay, first-time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang says before whipping the reins as Appa growls in response and moves his tail up and down as he takes a huge jump into the air. Surprising the teens with how high he jumped as Appa soars through the air...before belly-flopping into the water as he begins trudging through the water slowly. "Come on, Appa. Yip Yip!" Aang says while whipping the reins rapidly as he tried to get Appa to fly, but failed as Naxon and Katara shared an awkward glance at each other, and Sokka had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka says as Katara shoots her brother an angry glance, and Aang had a sad expression on his face. Seeing this, Naxon was quick to comfort him as he sat next to the young Airbender, and smiled at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, buddy. Being frozen in that iceberg for so long must've made Appa too tired to fly. I'm pretty sure with some rest, he will be soaring through the sky in no time." Naxon says as Aang's sad expression fades away, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aang says as Appa continues to make his way through the icy sea, flapping his tail in the water. Meanwhile, with Zuko, we see the young teen standing on the helm of his ship, brooding as his uncle approached him.

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh says as he yawns and stretches his arms as Zuko ignores him. "Yep, a man needs his rest," Iroh says as Zuko continues ignoring him, and he sighs as Iroh decided to deliver his request more clearly. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"They failed because their _honor_ didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine _does_. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." Zuko says while glaring into the distance as Iroh shakes his head, and walks away as his nephew continue brooding. Back with the teens, we see Appa still swimming in the ocean as it was night time and everyone, except for Aang and Katara had fallen asleep. The baldheaded-boy lies lazily on his back as the young waterbender crawls to the front of the saddle to have a better look at the boy.

"Hey," Katara says while resting her head on her arm as Aang smiled.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I guess, I was wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" She asked as Aang flinched and sat up.

"N-No, I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aang says while smiling weakly at katara as the young girl slants her eyes in disappointment for a second before smiling again at Aang.

"Okay. Just curious. Good night."

"Sleep tight." Katara went to asleep as Aang uncomfortably turns around, and a look of guilt crosses his face. Unknown to the teens, Naxon was awake the whole time as he eavesdropped on their conversation, and noticed Aang's guilty face. Naxon was thinking of saying something but decided against it, since it was late and everyone was tired, so he went back to bed.

**[Dream Sequence]**

_Naxon opens his eyes and blinks in confusion as he realized that he was back in the crystal room again._

_"This place again?" Naxon asked before being blinded by a flash of blue light as he squints his eyes, and saw the same blue armored warrior appear in front of him with his back turned to him. "You again! Who are you?" Naxon says as the mysterious warrior didn't say anything, and started walking away. "Hey, wait! I have questions!" Naxon screams while holding out his hand as the warrior continued walking. "No, wait! Come back!" Naxon says as he stood up, and ran after him as he was about to grab his arm, but he was blinded again by a flash of light_

**[End of Dream Sequence]**

Naxon gasped, waking up from his vision as he breathed heavily and stared at the glowing blue coin in his pocket in confusion.

"What is going on with you?" Naxon asked as he stared at the coin for a few seconds before sighing as he sat up from his bed and walked out of his tent as he saw Katara walking by. "Hey, Katara. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wake up Aang and introduce to him the village. Want to come?"

"Sure, let's go," Naxon says as he and Katara walked over to the tent where Aang was sleeping in and opened the flats as they saw the boy sleeping on his bed.

"Aang? Aang, wake up." Katara says as Aang shoots up, throwing the covers of his body as he gasped for air. "It's okay, we're in the village now," Katara says as Aang panted, but slowly calmed down as the young teen points at the door. "Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Katara says before walking out of the tent as Aang happily gets out of the bed and starts to dress up.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you had a pretty bad nightmare." Naxon says as Aang flinches, and flashes a fake smile.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." Aang lies through his teeth as Naxon looks unconvinced, but didn't say anything as Aang puts on his shirt, and Naxon noticed Aang's blue arrow-shaped tattoos.

"Hey, so not to pry, but what's up with the tattoos?" Naxon says as Aang turns to him while buttoning up his pants.

"Oh, these are my airbending tattoos. I got them when I mastered my airbending." Aang says while grabbing his staff as Naxon stared at him in surprise.

"You mastered your bending at such a young age? That's really impressive." Naxon says as Aang blushed embarrassedly and rubs his head.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Aang says humbly as Katara pokes her in the tent.

"Come on, Aang. The village is waiting for you." Katara says, and before Aang could react, Katara grabs him by his arm and drags him out of the tent.

"That girl has no patience," Naxon says while shaking his head amusedly as Katara pokes her head back in.

"I heard that." She says while glaring at him playfully as she grabs his arm, and pulled him outside, passing by Sokka as the young teen was sharpening his boomerang. "Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara says while pointing to the line of Villagers standing in front of them as Aang bows respectfully, and the villagers stared at Aang in wonder/surprise.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that?" Aang asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Naxon patted his back comfortably.

"Don't worry, buddy. I had the same reaction when I first showed up two weeks ago." Naxon says as Kanna steps forward.

"Sorry about that young man, it's just that no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter, grandson, and guest found you." She says as Aang blinks in shock.

"Extinct," Aang says in disbelief as Katara and Naxon glanced at each other warily, and steps forward.

"Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara says, changing the subject of the conversation as Kanna smiled at him.

"Call me, Gran-Gran." She says as Sokka walks towards Aang, and abruptly snatches his staff out of his hands and starts to examine it.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka says as Naxon glares at him, and snatches the staff from his hands.

"Dude, don't just snatch someone else's property," Naxon says before handing the staff back to Aang.

"Thanks, Naxon," Aang says before turning to Sokka. "And for the record, the staff is not for _stabbing_. It's for airbending," Aang says as he opens his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasped in fright and the little kids to gasp in wonder.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A little girl excitedly says as Aang smiles in amusement.

"Not magic, airbending," Aang says as he moves his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he is talking about. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider, and allows me to fly," Aang says as Naxon gasped in excitement.

"You can fly?" Naxon asked as Aang nodded. "That's so cool!" Naxon says as Aang nodded with a smile.

"Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka says as Naxon frowns at him.

"Man, who invited the party popper?" Naxon asked as Sokka glares at him, and Katara briefly chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? Check again!" Aang says, accepting Sokka's challenge as he grabs hold of his glider and pushes himself off the ground. Everyone gasped in awe as Aang soars across the sky like a bird, and did a few loop-de-loops as he laughs.

"He's flying!" A village girl says in admiration.

"It's amazing!" Another village girl says as Naxon turns to Sokka with a smirk.

"You must feel really stupid right now," Naxon says as Sokka glared at him, and he angrily grumbles. Aang's shadow passes over Katara, who is smiling broadly at the flying boy. Intending to further impress the villagers, Aang flies sideways and closes his eyes as he grinned...before yelping as he crashed head-first into the village's watchtower. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Naxon says while laughing a bit as he saw Aang struggling to extricate his head from the icy watchtower.

"Don't laugh." Katara scolds her friend as Aang managed to successfully remove his head from the watchtower, but in the process, he accidentally destroyed it, much to Sokka's horror.

"My watchtower!" Sokka screamed as Katara and Naxon rushed over to Aang, and pulls him out of the snow.

"That was amazing!" Katara says as Aang beams at her praise.

"But maybe next time, look where you're flying," Naxon says as Aang nodded and rubs his neck sheepishly as Sokka runs towards his watchtower, and tried to rebuild it, but failed.

"Great. You're an Airbender, Katara's a Waterbender, together you can waste time all day long." Sokka says, annoyed as he stalks off, and Aang stares at Katara in surprise/admiration.

"You're a Waterbender?"

"Well, sort of. Not yet." Katara replied nervously.

"She is still training to control her powers, but I say she's doing great so far, I mean she was the one that freed you from the iceberg, you know from after throwing a hissy fit." Naxon teased as Katara blushed in embarrassment.

"I did not throw a hissy fit!" Katara says while punching his shoulder as they laughed, and Aang stared between them, feeling slightly jealous as Kanna appeared.

"All right, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Kanna says as she leads Katara and Naxon away from Aang, and the Waterbender turned to her grandmother excitedly.

"I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me!"

"Katara, try not to put all your hope in this boy." Kanna calmly says as she glanced at Aang, who was planning with the village kids as she stares at him suspiciously. "I can sense that the boy is hiding something, I don't trust him."

"But, he's special, I can tell! Katara says as she clenches her fist and closes her eyes in hope. "I can sense he's filled with much wisdom," Katara says as she opens her eyes and glances back toward Aang as the young Airbender got his tongue stuck to his staff.

"See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff." Aang says, his voice slightly muffled as one of the small village boys starts to yank his staff, pulling Aang along with every movement as Aang cried out in discomfort, and the village kids laughed.

"Yep, he is definitely filled with wisdom," Naxon says, amused before going serious as he crossed his arms. "But I have to agree with Gran-Gran, something about Aang feels...off," Naxon says as Katara was about to complain, but he stops her. "Now, I don't think he's evil or anything because let's face it, the kid doesn't have an evil bone in his body. But I have a feeling that he is hiding something, something pretty big," Naxon says, staring at Aang suspiciously before walking towards him. "I'm going off to train, and keep an eye out on Aang," Naxon says to the girls before turning his attention towards Aang as he grabs the boys tongue and unsticks him from his staff.

"Thanks Naxon," Aang says as Naxon smiled.

"You're welcome, kid. Anyway, I'm off to train, want to join?" Naxon says as Aang perks up.

"Sure!" Aang says as he and Naxon left the village.

* * *

"Computer, where is the source of the energy source located?" The Elite Ventis asked as he finally made it to Earth and hovered in the atmosphere as his ship was in stealth mode.

_"The location of the energy surge is a hundred miles away, sir."_ The ship's A.I. beeped as the Elite Venti nodded.

"Good."

_"Sir, I will also like to report that last night on Earth, there was another energy surge that was equal power to the last energy surge."_ The ship's A.I. says as the Elite Ventis stood up, alarmed.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?!" The Elite Ventis says as the ship beeped.

_"I tried to sir, but you said, and I quote, 'Fuck off, you buckets of bolts and let me sleep'."_ The ship's A.I. says. Somewhat sarcastically as the alien blushed embarrassedly.

"Yes...well...where is the other energy surge located?" The Elite Ventis asked, changing the subject as the ship beeped.

_"Yes, sir, and what's more than that, I know who the source of the energy surge is."_ The ship's A.I. says. Gaining the Elite Ventis attention as a hologram of Aang waking up from the iceberg with his eyes and tattoos glowing as Naxon, Sokka, and Katara stares at him in shock. _"The energy surge came from the young boy with glowing eyes."_ The ship's A.I. says as the alien scoffed.

"You mean that puny primate produced that much power? I find that hard to-Wait a minute!" The Elite Ventis says before his eyes widen as he zoomed into Naxon's image, and his face grew in anger. "I recognized who that brat is! It's Tarkal nephew! So, this is the planet he is hiding on, huh?" The Elite Ventis says before sinisterly grinning. "Well, I think its time that I paid Tarkal's nephew a little visit." The Elite Ventis says as he grabs the controls of the ship, and flew down towards Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, we see Zuko facing two Fire Nation soldiers as Iroh sat in a small chair a few feet away from them. Observing the match carefully as he crossed his arms.

"Again," Iroh sternly says as Zuko opens the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two firebenders, showering them with his flames.

His adversaries block his attack with ease as Zuko shifts his weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the firebender to his left. The firebender, to his right, jumps forward to aim a blast at Zuko's feet, but the prince propels himself out of the way. The Young teen twists around in mid-air as he directs another fire blast at the firebender that retaliated first, and blasted the other firebender with his feet. Both soldiers jumped out of the way of Zuko's flames as the prince lands, and stretches his fists out towards his adversaries, ready for another attack.

"No!" Iroh yelled, surprising his nephew as Zuko lowers his arms, and Iroh walks over to him. "Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles," Iroh says as he moves both his hand up in front of him to emphasize the breathing motion before stretching out his left arm out as if he was sending a fire blast. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes...fire!" Iroh shouted as he directs a fire blast at his nephew that evaporates just before it would scorch him. "Get it right this time," Iroh says as Zuko walks towards him and glared down at him.

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" Zuko says as Iroh shakes his head.

"No, you are impatient," Iroh says as he sat down on his chair, and glanced up at the angry face of Zuko without fear. "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Zuko clenches his teeth in anger as he turns around and suddenly directs a power fire kick towards the soldiers, who tried to stop the fire blast, but was thrown back by its power.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender," Zuko says, his suppressed anger very apparent in his voice as Iroh does not look pleased with his nephew's attitude. "He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him! You _will_ teach me the advanced set!" Zuko orders his uncle as Iroh stared at him emotionless before sighing as he reluctantly nodded.

"Very well," Iroh says as he looks down, and his expression changes completely to delight as he picks something up from the ground. "But first, I must finish roast duck," Iroh says as he quickly munches down the roast duck, much to Zuko's dismay as he shakes his head at his uncle's antics.

"So, this is where you train?" Aang asked, surveying the frozen land before him as Naxon stretched. Naxon had taken Aang to a secluded area near the Southern Water Tribe to train peacefully. When Aang had asked why couldn't he work out in the village where it's more convenient, Naxon told him that he couldn't concretate with Sokka trying to show him up every time he tried to work out, and keeps failing, so he decided to train somewhere else.

"Yep, every day for the past 2 weeks," Naxon says before finishing with his warm-ups as he grins. "Okay, time to start," Naxon says as he started building a snowman at a fast pace, surprising Aang as the bald-headed boy stared at Naxon, confused.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Training, of course," Naxon says while finishing building the last snowman as he turned to Aang. "Obviously, I can't spar with the villagers, or Katara since she hasn't mastered her powers yet, so this snowman will make do for now." He says as Aang tilted his head.

"What about Sokka?"

"Ah, no offense, but that boy never really trained seriously in his life, so I don't think he can keep up with me, but he does have potential. I would've gladly help him become a real fighter, but he says that he doesn't need my help. I guess he still doesn't trust me yet."

"Why is that?" Aang asked as Naxon shrugs.

"Oh, on the accounts that I'm an alien, and he thinks I'm a Fire Nation spy." He says as Aang raises an eyebrow.

"Why would he think that?" He asked as Naxon flinched, and sweated nervously.

"Uh, I will tell you later, but now is training time," Naxon says as he stood in the middle of the snowman. Their angry faces glaring into Naxon's soul as the alien soldier smirked, and stood in a fighting position.

"Good luck, Naxon!" Aang says while sitting down as he cheered for his new friend. Naxon's face slowly grew tense as he ducks down and springs into action!

Aang blinked in shock as Naxon bounced across the battlefield, punching threw countless snowman heads with ease as he kicks a snowman's torso before karate-chopping another snowman's head off its body as he crouches down, and leaps towards a snowman. Not noticing the coin in his pocket glowing blue as Naxon jumped far ahead than he anticipated, and the next thing he knew, he was 30 feet in the air!

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Naxon yelled while soaring through the air as Aang watched him go with jaws dropped, but he composed himself as he saw Naxon falling towards the snow. Using his airbending to boost his speed, Aang ran across the icy terrain as he throws out his arm, and summons a gust of wind that caught Naxon, and gently sets him on the ground.

"That was close, are you alright?" Aang asked as Naxon breathed heavily, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good. So, what was that? How did you jump 30 feet in the air? Is that like an ability that your people have?" Aang asked.

"No...not that I know of," Naxon says as the coin in his pocket glowed again, catching Aang's attention.

"Dude, why are your pants glowing?" Aang asked as Naxon digs into his pocket, and takes out the coin as Aang stares at it mystified. "What is that?" Aang asked as Naxon shrugs.

"I'm not quite sure. I found it this morning when I was getting some firewood, at first I thought it was a coin, but when I touched this thing, it showed me this weird vision."

"A vision?"

"Yeah, it showed me a man wearing blue armor fighting against numerous alien beings that I've never seen or even heard off before." Naxon says as Aang stares at the coin again, and couldn't help but that he had seen it somewhere.

"Hmmm, weird. May I see?" Aang says while holding out his hand as Naxon nodded and handed him the coin, but the moment their hands touched, the teens gasped as they caught a glimpse of a man with a long white beard riding on a dragon with the blue armored alien from Naxon's vision as they laughed together. Seemingly having a good time as Aang and Naxon were brought back into the real world, and jumped back in shock.

"W-What was that?" Naxon asked, slightly shaking as Aang looks down in disbelief.

"That was Avatar Roku riding on his dragon."

"And that was the blue armored warrior from my visions."

"Why were they together? How did he get to Earth? And, how has no one heard of him?" Aang asked as Naxon shakes his head and stood up.

"I don't know, kid, but maybe we should discuss this later. I'm not really in the mood to train anymore. Let's go back to the village." Naxon says as Aang nodded, and was about to walk away, but Naxon stops him. "Also, can you not tell anyone about what happened in the last few minutes? I want to find out what the hell is going on with this coin before telling anyone." Naxon says as Aang nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Aang says as Naxon smiled.

"Thanks, little man. Come on, let's go." Naxon says as Aang nodded, and left. After walking for a few minutes, the boys entered the village as Aang runs off to find the bathroom, and Naxon continues walking as he saw Sokka training his future soldiers.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender," Sokka says with a stern expression as he brings out his club and holds it proudly. "In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka asked as he stares down at the six uninterested the little boys.

"I gotta pee!" A Southern Water Tribe boy says as Sokka grew angry.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe, and that means no potty breaks!"

"But I really gotta go!"

"...Okay, who else has to go?" Sokka says with a sigh as every child raised their hands, and Sokka facepalmed in frustration. "Just go," Sokka says as the kids ran off.

"Sokka, aren't you acting a bit harsh with them? I mean, they're just kids." Naxon says as Sokka glares at him.

"I don't think you noticed, but we are in a war, and I need to train them to become warriors before the Fire Nation shows up, and burned down our village! I thought out of all people, you would understand the seriousness of war!" Sokka says as Naxon's face hardened, and Sokka blinks in surprise as Naxon glares at him.

"Yeah, I do. My war may not have last as long as yours, but we have suffered just as much if not more. That's why I think that it's important that the kids have as much fun as they can because it can be taken away in a snap." Naxon says as Sokka frowned, feeling bad for what he said to Naxon as he was about to apologize when his sister showed up.

"Naxon, there you are. Where's Aang? I need to talk to him." Katara says.

"Oh, he's using the bathroom," Naxon says while pointing behind him as Aang appears from an outhouse igloo as he pulled up his pants.

"Wow! _Everything_ freezes in there!" Aang says with an amused smile as Sokka soldiers laughed, and the older teenager growled in annoyance.

"Katara, can you get Aang out of here! This lesson is for warrior only!" Sokka says while pointing angrily at Aang as he was about to walk away when suddenly he hears the sound of playing children as he turned around, and saw the village children sliding down Appa's tail as it propelled them into the air, and Aang caught them as they laughed. "Stop it! Stop it!" Sokka angrily yelled while rushing forward as the kids walk's away sadly, and Aang stares at him, confused. "What's wrong with you?! We don't time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"Sokka, we talked about this-"

"Naxon, stop." Sokka interrupted as he sighed and gave the alien soldier a soft look. "Look, I know that kids need to have fun, especially during times like this, but Aang is acting as if there was no war going on at all!" Sokka shouted as Aang stares at him, puzzled, and slides down from Appa's head.

"What war? What are you guys talking about?" Aang says as everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked as Aang looks at him questioningly, but then his face lights up as he catches the sight of what appears to be a hybrid of an otter and penguin waddling close to them.

"Penguin!" Aang exclaims enthusiastically as the animal was startled by Aang's outburst and quickly waddles off. Aang grinned as he raced after the penguin while using his airbending to enhance his speed as the teen watched him go with unreadable looks on their faces, not sure what to think of Aang's reaction.

"He really seems oblivious about the war," Katara says as Naxon nodded.

"Yeah, he does. Come on, let's go after him." Naxon says as Katara nodded, and they ran after Aang, following the trail that he left in the snow as Sokka stayed behind to continue training his soldiers. After a few minutes of running, the teens had made it to the penguin habitat, where hundreds of penguins are seen walking or sliding down icebergs. Katara and Naxon looked around and spotted Aang chasing after the penguin that he saw earlier as they walked over to him.

"Hey, come on, little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang asked before jumping at the penguin, but the animal evades his attempt as Aang belly flops into the snow.

"Having fun?" Naxon asked, amused as Aang grinned, and quickly erects himself with his airbending.

"I have a way with animals," Aang says as he stretches out his arms and imitates the sound/movement of the animals around them, causing Naxon and Katara to laugh.

"Hehehe, Aang. I'll help _you_ catch a penguin if you teach _me_ waterbending." Katara says.

"You got a deal! Just one problem..." Aang says as he tries to grab the tail of a penguin, but the hybrid animal evades him as he face-planted on the snow. Shaking his head, Aang stood up into a sitting position and gave the Waterbender an apologetic look. "I'm an Airbender, not a Waterbender. There's not much I can do to help you." Aang says as Katara looks disappointed, and he was quick to try to cheer her up. "Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" He asks as she shakes her head sadly.

"No. You're looking at the _only_ Waterbender in the whole South Pole," Katara says as Naxon patted her back to comfort her.

"I tried to help her master her magic powers, but nothing seems to really work," Naxon says as Katara sighs.

"I told you waterbending is not...oh, whatever," Katara says with a defeated look as Aang stood up.

"This isn't right. A Waterbender needs to master water." Aang says as he thinks for a moment, and an idea popped into his head. "What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, what do you think Katara?" Naxon says as Katara looks unsure.

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly, 'turn right at the second glacier', it's on the other side of the world!" Katara says as Aang smirked.

"But you forget, _I_ have a flying bison. Appa and I can _personally_ fly you to the North Pole." Aang says as Naxon perks up.

"Hey, Aang, I was wondering if I could come with?" He asked as Aang gave him a confused look.

"Uh, sure, but why?"

"Well, I have to go to the North Pole and warn the Nothern Water Tribe of the Ventis Empire, and, to set up a base there as well." Naxon says.

"Oh, then sure you can come," Aang says as Katara bits her lip nervously.

"I don't know if I can come, guys," Katara says as the boys turned to her. "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara says as the boys gave her reassuring looks.

"Don't worry, Katara, you don't have to think about leaving the South Pole right now. You can decide later, and I'm not leaving until you come into a decision."

"But what about your mission?" Katara says as Naxon smiled at her.

"You're my friend, Katara. I now we have only spent a few weeks together, but I feel like we have formed a bond with each other, and I don't want to leave your side unless you choose whether you leave or not. And, if you choose to stay, I won't hold it against you." Naxon says as Katara smiled.

"Thanks, Naxon," Katara says as Aang looks between them, feeling slightly jealous again, but didn't say anything as he smiled at Katara.

"Yeah, you can make a decision later, Katara, but in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

"Sure," Katara says with a giggle as she cleared her throat. "Okay, listen closely, my pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." Katara says as she pulls a fish out of her sleeve and tosses it at Aang. The bald-headed boy catches the fish with an uncomprehending look on his face, before laughing joyfully as the penguins immediately begin crowding him and pulled him down amidst their ranks.

"Ancient and sacred art, huh?" Naxon asked with a grin as Katara smirked at him before turning to Aang as the young boy was having the time of his life with the penguins.

* * *

We then see the teens sliding down an iceberg, by using penguins as makeshift sleds, as they were having a friendly race with each other. Aang grinned as he uses another iceberg as a ramp to propel him into the air, and soared over his friends as he landed ahead of them. Katara and Naxon glanced at each other before smirking as they followed Aang's idea and used an iceberg to propel themselves into the air as they landed next to Aang and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure this is animal cruelty, but I don't care! This is so much fun!" Naxon yells as Katara laughs gleefully.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"You still _are_ a kid!" Aang says as the teens ride through a tunnel of ice, and Katara was in the lead.

"Come on, boys! I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Katara says with a smirk as Naxon turned to Aang.

"We can't let her beat us, Aang! We will never hear the end of it from her _and_ Sokka!" Naxon says as Aang nodded, and an idea popped into his head.

"I got an idea!" Aang yelled as he leaped off his penguin, and landed gracefully on Naxon's penguin as Aang's penguin slide off to freedom.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me!" Aang says as he turns around, and used his airbending to increase their speed as they raced past Katara.

"No fair!" Katara yelled as the tunnel leaves out on an open plain of ice, and the boys flew out as they landed on the snow.

"Winner!" Naxon and Aang yelled as they high-fived each other and laughed as Katara showed up.

"Cheaters," Katara mumbles under her breath as they got off their rides, only to blink in shock as they saw a large metal ship on the shore as it was held in place by a large protrusion of ice.

"Whoa! What is that?" Aang says in awe as Katara glares at it in anger.

"A Fire Navy ship, and a _bad_ memory for my people," Katara says with venom laced in her tone as Naxon stares at the ship, uneasy.

"Well, that thing doesn't look creepy as hell," Naxon sarcastically says as Aang begins to approach the wreckage.

"Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it! This ship could be booby-trapped!"

"If you want to be a bender, you _have_ to let go of fear," Aang says as Katara ponders over that remark for a moment.

"Aang, I don't know man this feels wrong," Naxon says as Aang waves off his concern and jumps into the ship. "Well, he certainly made his decision. Want to come?" Naxon asked as Katara bit her lip nervously but nodded as she and Naxon followed after Aang, and entered the ship. The teens had spent the next hour exploring the ship as they saw various rooms containing destroyed hammocks, chains, bones, and even a room stocked with weapons.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl," Katara says with her voice echoing through the room as the boys paid attention to her. "It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Okay, back up. I have friends _all_ over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen _any_ war." Aang says as Katara and Naxon stares at him, warily.

"Aang...how long were you in that iceberg."

"I...I don't know. A few days, maybe? Maybe a month?" Aang uncertainly says as Naxon shakes his head.

"I don't think so, dude. Katara says the Airbenders have been extinct for a century, and since you're an Airbender…" Naxon says as Aang thought about what he said, and gasped.

"Wait, are you saying that I've been on that iceberg for a hundred years!? That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred-twelve-year-old man to you?"

"Think about it, Aang. The War is a century old. You don't know about it because you have been frozen in ice the whole time!" Katara says as Aang backs away in shock, and slumps to the floor.

"Huh, now that I think about it. Katara told me that the Avatar has been gone for a hundred years, and Aang has been frozen in ice for a hundred years. The Avatar was reborn as an air nomad, and Aang is clearly an air nomad. Does that mean that Aang is the-"

"A hundred years! I can't believe it." Aang says, interrupting Naxon's thoughts as the alien soldier noticed how distraught Aang was because of the news. And decided to put his theory on hold to comfort his friend as Katara did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. Maybe, somehow, there's a bright side to all of this." Katara says as Aang smiled.

"Well, I _did_ get to meet you, and, you too, Naxon," Aang says as Katara smiles at him warmly, and Naxon patted his back.

"And, we're glad to meet you two, baldy," Naxon says as Katara offers her hand to Aang.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Katara says as Aang grabs her hand, and she pulls him to his feet.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Naxon says as they exit the room, and ventures down a hallway as Aang accidentally trips over a thin rope, and metal doors slide downward as they trapped the teens inside.

"Uh, Katara? What's that you said about booby traps?"

"I just thought she was exaggerating," Naxon says as the gears and engines of the shipwreck suddenly powers up, and a flare is fired and explodes in the sky.

"Uh, oh," Aang says as he notices a hole in the roof, and quickly grabs a surprised Katatara bridal style. "I can only carry one person at a time, so try to keep up!" Aang says to Naxon as the alien boy looks down at the coin in his pocket, and nodded as Aang turned to Katara. "Hold on tight!" Aang says as he enhances the power of his jump with his airbending as he jumps several feet into the air, and flew out of the hole.

"Okay, I hope this works," Naxon says while pulling the coin out of his pocket as it glowed blue, and he took a deep breath as he then jumps. Naxon laughed in surprise as he jumped way higher than a Detonan and a Human can as he jumps through the hole that Aang went through and landed outside of the ship. "I can't believe that worked!" Naxon says in disbelief as he then jumps off the vessel while making sure that Katara didn't see him using his newfound abilities as he followed after Aang.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, we see the ship of the Elite Ventis parked under two large glaciers as the large alien was using his computer to track down Naxon's whereabouts. After a few hours of searching, the computer had managed to locate Naxon when a flare exploded near them. The Elite Ventis zoomed in to where the flare was detonated as he saw Naxon jumping out of a big metal ship with his friends, and he grinned.

"Ah, there you are you little brat. Your days of hiding are finally over." The Elite Ventis said as he activated his ship, and it took off as he activated his stealth mode, and flew after the teens, but unknown to the alien, Prince Zuko had managed to locate them, thanks to the flare they sent earlier as he followed every moment the trio makes via his telescope.

"The last Airbender, I've finally found you," Zuko says as he saw the teens landing on the ground as Aang sets Katara down, and they begin to walk away. "Quite agile for his old age." Zuko hums before turning to a soldier. "Wake up, my uncle! Tell him that I found the Avatar!" Zuko says as the soldier nodded, and went to wake up Iroh. Zuko peeks through his telescope again to see the teens running as Zuko follows the direction they are running towards, and discovers a small village on the horizon. "As well as his hiding place," Zuko says while squinting his eyes at the direction of the Southern Water Tribe as he continued watching the teens run.

* * *

**And, done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and be prepared for the next one because that's when things get really interesting.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	3. Avatar and Blue Spectator Return!

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Avatar: The Blue Spectator Chronicles! I hope you guys will enjoy it...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC's.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

_"Water."_

_A man wearing Nothern Water Tribe clothes weaves a stream of water from the ground as he twirls it around him before thrusting it to the side._

_"Earth."_

_A man wearing Earth Kingdom attire kicks the ground, bringing up a large rock as he punched it to smithereens._

_"Fire."_

_A woman wearing Fire Nation attire crouches down as she summons hot flames from under her feet, before leaping up as she did a spinning high-kick that spreads the fire around._

_"Air."_

_A man wearing Air Nomads clothing lands on the ground gracefully as he did a circle with his hands, and summons a gust of wind._

_"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony." Katara's voice was heard as we see a glimpse of each individual nation, and people living in harmony. "But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked," Katara says as we see hundreds of Fire Nation ships invading other cities and burning them to the ground._

_"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them." Katara says as we see the Avatar standing on top of a pillar as he grinned, and his glowed blue as he proceeds to perform multiple bending techniques at once. He started out by summoning a Tsunami, then splitting a mountain in half, generating giant torrents of fire by his hands and feet, and summoning an air sphere around him that levitated him off the ground. "But when the world needed him most...he vanished," Katara says as the Avatar suddenly vanished, and we fast forwards a hundred years later, where we see the decimation left by the Fire Nation as they burned everything sight without mercy, not caring who gets in their way as long as they achieve victory in the war._

_"A hundred years have passed, and there was no sign of hope of the Firebenders ceasing their attack, but that all changed when me and my brother have discovered a boy who fell from the stars, an alien soldier named Naxon Ecojifan." Katara says as we see her past self, and Sokka looking up in shock as an unknown object fell down from the sky and crashed down as they investigated the crash site, and were surprised to see a wounded Naxon came out of his ship as he crashed down on the floor, and Katara look down at him worriedly while Sokka stared at him suspiciously._

_"Naxon explained to us about the war going on his own planet Elysium, and how the Ventis, a race of hostile aliens led by the great and powerful General Tes'lar, effectively dominated them," Katara says as we cue to space, where we see General Tes'lar commanding his Ventis army to take down the Detanons, who tried to fight back but were quickly overwhelmed as they were forced to retreat._

_"But the Detanons haven't lost hope as Naxon and his uncle formulated a plan to prepare a base for the Detonans on Earth. Once the base was constructed, Naxon and his people will reunite to end their war once and for all." Katara says as we see the Detanons retreating to a large tower, and ran over to the escape pods while Naxon and Tarkal were formulating a plan. After agreeing with his uncle's plan, Naxon had left for Planet CV-52, but not before giving one last somber look at his planet as he promised his people that he will come back, and flew off._

_"After explaining his backstory, we had agreed to help him and taken him in as one of our own. A few weeks after going on a fishing trip, my brother, my friend, and I have discovered the new Avatar, an Airbendender named Aang." Katara says as we see her past self, Sokka, and Naxon finding Aang trapped in an iceberg as his eyes and tattoos were glowing brightly. "And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone," Katara says as we see Aang standing in a meadow with a grin on his face as he created an air sphere and jumped on it as he laughed and rolled across the meadow, but lost control as he crashed against a stone column and fell down._

_"But luckily, he's not alone as Aang will get help from an old friend," Katara says we see Aang standing on top of a mountain's peak, looking down at the four nations that he will be protecting as he feels a little bit nervous, but calms down as a blue glove was placed on his shoulder, and Aang looks up to see a figure wearing blue body armor nodding to him as Aang smiled and grew determined as he and the blue armored figure looked down at the four nations fearlessly, ready to face whatever danger comes their way._

* * *

{Book 1: Water-Chapter 2: The Return of the Avatar and the Blue Spectator}

An hour has passed as we see Naxon, Katara, and Aang arriving at the Southern Water Tribe with the villagers gathering around the snow, waiting for the trio's return as the children become overjoyed upon seeing them.

"Yay! Naxon, and Aang are back!" The village kids cheered happily while running over to them as they crowed around the boys. Aang and Naxon smiled at the little kids as the alien ruffled some of their hair, but stopped as he noticed the adults stern/offended expressions, and winced as a pissed off Sokka breaks from the line of villagers, and marches over to them.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled angrily while accusingly pointing at both Aang and Naxon as he glared at them. "I knew you were both spies! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka asked as Aang shrinks back from his yell while Katara and Naxon glared at him.

"Aang and Naxon, didn't do anything!" Katara protested as Naxon nodded.

"She's right, it was an accident, man! We didn't mean to activate the booby trap!" Naxon says as Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Booby trap?" He asked as Aang nodded.

"Yeah. We were on the ship, and there was this booby trap, and well...we boobied right into it." Aang explains awkwardly as Kanna gave her granddaughter a concerned look.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" Kanna says worriedly as Katara looks down guiltily, and Aang frowns as he walks forwards.

"Don't blame, Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang says sorrowfully as Naxon shakes his head and steps forwards.

"Don't take all the blame, Aang. I knew something fishy was going on with that ship, but instead of following my instincts, I went along with your idea when I could've stopped, so it's my fault as well." Naxon says as Aang was about to protest, but was interrupted by Sokka as he pointed his finger at them accusingly again.

"Aha! The traitors confesses!" Sokka yelled, happy to find an excuse to kick Naxon and Aang out as he looked down at his soldiers seriously. "Warriors away from the enemy," Sokka says as the kids pouted, and move away from the boys as the kids grumbly walked back to their parents. "The foreigners are banished from our village!" Sokka proclaimed, shocking the boys as Katara glared at her brother.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara says irritated while clenching her fists as Sokka stubbornly shakes his head.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad and protecting you from threats like them!" Sokka says while pointing at the boys as Katara groans in frustration.

"Aang, and Naxon are not our enemy!" Katara shouted before turning to her grandmother. "Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded as her grandmother gave her a grim look.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think its best if the Alien and the Airbender leaves." Kanna says as Katara stared at her in shock before growing angry as she huffed.

"Fine! Then I'm banished, too!" Katara shouted before grabbing the boy's arms as she drags them away. "Come on, guys, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked demandingly as Katara turned to him with a glare.

"To find a Waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole." She says as Aang blinks in surprise, and smiled.

"I am? That's great!"

"And, I'm helping Naxon with his war on the Ventis!" Katara exclaimed as Naxon blinks in shock.

"You are?" Naxon asked worriedly as Katara nodded, and they were about to leave the Southern Water Tribe but stopped as her brother spoke up.

"Katara! Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked sadly, causing Katara to stop in her tracks right between Appa and her tribe as she looks down at the floor with a conflicted look. Seeing this, the boys shared a look and nodded as they walked over to Katara and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Katara, this isn't right. We each have goals to complete, but we won't, in good conscience, allow you to leave your tribe for us." Naxon says seriously as Aang nodded, and gave Katara an understanding look.

"Yeah, we don't want to come between you and your family."

"So, you guys are leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" A clearly upset Katara says as the boys nodded.

"Thank you for rescuing me when I crashed landed here, and healing me, even if you had no obligation to do so. I will forever be in your debt." Naxon says as Katara nodded, and gave him a small hug as Aang eyed them jealously, but put it aside as they broke off the hug, and he smiled at the young Waterbender.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me," Aang says as Katara nodded and frowned as she looked at the boys worriedly.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked quietly as Aang shrugs and places one hand on Appa.

"Guess, I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders...wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to _that_." Aang says jokingly as Katara smiled and giggled briefly. "Anyway, after I get acquainted with the Airbenders, I will then help Naxon reach the North Pole." He says as Katara nodded, and Aang grabbed onto Naxon's hand as he then air bended them to the top of Appa's head. "It was nice meeting everyone." Aang says as Naxon nodded and waved at the villagers.

"It was nice meeting all of you...except for Sokka, of course," Naxon says as Sokka glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Well, screw you, too." Sokka says before smirking as he turned over to Aang. "Let's see your Bison fly now, air boy." Sokka says mockingly as Naxon glared at him while Aang ignored his sarcasm as he turned to Appa.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it. Yip-Yip!" Aang says as he flicks the reins, but groans as Appa merely rises up from the floor.

"Yeah, I thought so!" Sokka says as Naxon growled angrily and was about to give Sokka a piece of his mind, but stopped as a Southern Water Tribe Girl escaped from her mom's grip and cried out as she ran over to the boys.

"Aang! Naxon! Don't go! I'll miss you!" She says sadly while standing beside Katara as the boys look down at her somberly.

"We'll miss you, too." Naxon says as Aang looks at Katara, who frowns back at him as her eyes grew saddened.

"We'll miss all of you. Come on, boy." Aang says quietly as he grabs Appa's reins and flicks it as the large animal groans, and begins to walk away as they disappeared. The young girl sighs trudge back to the village while Katara remains standing in the snow as Kanna walks up to her.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you-" Kanna says, trying to console her, but it didn't work as Katara quickly turns around and glares at her.

"You happy now?" Katara asked, her voice full of impassioned rage as she then gestures in the direction Aang and Naxon took off. "There goes my _one_ chance at becoming a Waterbender!" Katara screamed furiously before marching away as Kanna watched her go sadly while Sokka rolled his eyes as he turns to his 'men'.

"Alright, troops! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!" Sokka shouted, coaching the young boys to prepare for the upcoming battle as one for the kids run up to him with an anxious look on his face.

"But I gotta-"

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka shouted authoritatively with a twinge of annoyance as he ushered the boy to run inside. Unknown to them, however, the Elite Ventis was spying on them on his ship as the space vehicle was hovering a few feet away from the Southern Water Tribe.

"There you are, you little brat. You thought that you could hide from us that easily, huh? Well, be prepared to-"

_"Sir, we got a proximity alert! I detected a nearby ship that is heading towards the snow village."_ The Ship's A.I. says, interrupting the Elite Ventis as an alarm rang out, and the large alien turns to a monitor and saw a Fire Nation ship sailing towards the Southern Water Tribe.

"A ship, eh? That ship must belong to the Fire Nation these people keep mentioning." The Elite Ventis says as he zoomed in the image of the ship and saw an angry teenager standing on the deck as he was glaring at the village. "And it seems that they're heading towards the village with bad intentions. Hmmm, this might actually come in handy for me."

_"What do you mean, Captain?"_

"Well, from what I heard so far, the Fire Nation is their enemy, and if they're going to attack them, then that means Tarkal's nephew and the other boy will show up to defend it."

_"How are you sure about that, Captain?"_

"Well, I don't know if that boy will show up, but since Naxon is Tarkal's nephew, I have no doubts that he will play hero and show up to protect them. And once he does, that's is when we confront him." The Elite Ventis says as he sat down on his chair and grins sinisterly as he waited for the fun to begin.

"Do you think we did the right thing, Naxon?" Aang asked the alien soldier while resting in an ice formation as Appa lied lazily on the lower section while the boys rested above him.

"Of course, we did, Aang. Whether we like it or not, we did put the villagers in danger by going into that ship. It was probably for the best that we left." Naxon says as Aang sighed.

"I know, it's just that I missed her-I mean them a lot." Aang says while blushing slightly as Naxon smirked shyly but then gasped as he stood up.

"Aang, look!" Naxon shouted while pointing ahead as Aang turned around and his face paled as he saw the Fire Nation ship advancing towards the Southern Water Tribe, and stood up.

"The village!" Aang shouted worriedly as he and Naxon turned to each other, and nodded determinedly as they jumped off the ice formation, and Aang turned to Appa. "Appa, wait here." He says as Appa responded by merely grunting lazily. "Good, boy." Aang says before running off as Naxon followed after him.

_"I hope whatever this coin does, it can help me in the battle."_ Naxon thought to himself while glancing at his coin as he really didn't feel confident fighting the Fire Nation army without his weapons or armor as he accidentally left those behind back at the village. _"Stay safe, guys."_ Naxon says mentally, worried for the safety of the villagers, including Sokka, as he and Aang continued running towards the village.

Meanwhile, at the Southern Water Tribe, we see Sokka gearing up for battle inside a Water Tribe tent as he dons his blue battle armor, black gloves with bindings, brown boots, and applies some traditional face paint as he stood up and grabbed his boomerang as he glared. With Zuko, we see the prince suiting up as well as his servants were helping him put on his Fire Nation armor complete with a red helmet that ends in a sharp point as, throughout all of the process, Zuko hasn't moved a muscle as he stared at the wall ahead of him with a hardened look on his face.

Back at the tribe, we see the villagers minding their own business as Sokka was seen standing on top of a low-stooping wall surrounding the village. Narrowing his eyes, Sokka overlooked the foggy horizon as he waited patiently for the Fire Nation to arrive, but then a loud cracking noise appeared as the ground began shaking. Katara ran out of a tent as she saw her people running sacredly, and saw her grandmother looking around in fright as a loud rumbling sound in the distance was heard, causing Kanna to gasp in horror as Katara ran over to comfort her.

"It will be okay, Grandma." Katara says although Kanna didn't seem to be reassured by her granddaughter's words as another earthquake appeared and destroyed Sokka's watchtower.

"Oh, man!" Sokka says disappointedly before freezing as a large shadow covered his body, and he looked up to see Zuko's ship looming over him as his eyes widen in horror. "Oh, man." He says meekly as the ship approached the village, cutting through the icy sea as Kanna looked up at the giant vessel in terror, and Katara pushed her back protectively as the villagers ran past them to get to safety.

Sokka continued staring at the ship in horror as the ship's brow plows through the snowy shores, splintering the ground as it created a large crack that quickly travels toward the village and over the wall as the fissure raced towards a frightened little boy, and he screamed for help. Katara, who was helping her grandmother hide in a tent, heard the boys scream and gasped as she sprang into action and quickly ran over to the little boy as she scopes him up before the ground splinters beneath him. Taking the little boy to safety, Katara turns around, and her eyes widen in worry as she saw her frozen brother still standing on the wall.

"Sokka! Get out of the way!" Katara cried out hysterically as Sokka didn't follow her orders, and raises his club in defense as he was about to strike the ship, but before he can make his move, however, the bow crumbles a large portion of the wall and pushed Sokka several feet back as he crashed landed on the snow and the ship came to a screeching halt.

"This should be good." Elite Ventis says while flying above the village as he was surveying the situation while eating a couple of alien slugs from a nearby bucket.

Anyway, back at the village, we see the villagers curiously coming out of hiding as they were staring at the large vessel in shock while Katara glances over at her brother worriedly as he was standing way too close to the ship for her liking. Sokka groans as he sat up from the pile of snow, and gasped as the bow of the ship opened and hits the ground with a loud thud as the villagers eyed the ship warily, and gasped in fear as they saw Prince Zuko walking out with his guards following him as they glared at scared villagers.

"Aaaah!" Sokka yelled while letting out a battle cry as he charges towards Prince Zuko with his club ready to attack, but the young prince easily kicks the club to his left and then kicks Sokka so hard that the young teen was sent flying into the snow.

"Ha! Fail!" The Elite Ventis says with a laugh as he watched Prince Zuko making his way towards the village while being followed by six more men as they approached the villagers, and Zuko stepped forwards as he looks around but couldn't find what he was looking for as he frowned.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked the crowed angrily as the villagers went completely silent, not knowing what he was talking about as Zuko rolled his eyes and extended his arm out as he grabbed onto a frightened Kanna and presented her to the shocked group.

"He'd be about his age, master of _all_ elements?" Zuko asked while shaking Kanna as the villagers continue to remain silent, much to his annoyance as he forcefully shoves Kanna back into the crowd, and Katara caught her as the elderly woman shudders in fear and Katara glared at Zuko. Not paying attention to her, Zuko swings his arm out and releases an arc of orange fire that passes just over the heads of the villagers, causing them to cover their heads and cry out in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yelled as Sokka, who had recovered from the prince's earlier attack, grabbed his club and let out another battle cry as he charges towards Zuko. The former prince of the Fire Nation rolled his eyes as he swiftly turns around just as Sokka approaches as he ducks under Sokka's wide swing and hurls the warrior forwards as Sokka lands on his rear in the snow. Sokka groans before yelping as Zuko fires a fire blast at him, and he quickly ducked out of the way as the spins to the side and tossed his boomerang at the enemy, who barely manages to miss getting hit by the weapon as he glared at the frightened boy.

"Show no fear!" A village boy shouted while tossing over a spear to him as Sokka nodded and glared back at his enemy as he charges at him and thrust his spear at him...only to have Zuko break the weapon to pieces with his forearms as he pulls the remains of the spear out of Sokka's hands and pokes him three times on the end with the blunt end as Sokka falls down.

"Man, that kid is a bad fighter. Even a Ventis hatchling can beat him in a fight." The Elite Ventis commented as while he was enjoying the scar-face boy humiliate the ponytailed warrior, the large Ventis was still annoyed that Naxon hasn't shown up yet as he wondered where he can be.

"Ow." Sokka moans in pain while rubbing his forehead as he glared at the unimpressed Zuko, but then grins as he saw a glint in the sky, and before Zuko could react, Sokka's boomerang came back as the weapon strikes Zuko on the back of his helmet as he was momentarily pushed forward by the unexpected blow and fell down.

"...Huh, I guess boomerangs are good for something. Still, a stupid choice for a weapon thought." The Elite Ventis says as Zuko stood up and rearranges his helmet as he glared at Sokka, and readies two fire daggers as he was about to strike Sokka, when suddenly-

"Heads up!" Naxon shouted while penguin sledding with Aang as the boys arrived at the battlefield, and zoomed towards Zuko as they take his feet out from underneath him, tossing Zuko into the air as he spins around for a bit before landing in front of his men as his helmet landed on his rear, much to everyone's, including Zuko's men, amusement.

"Yay!" The village kids cheered as the boys sped past them and covered them with snow as they glanced at each other with silent, unamused looks for a few seconds before cheering once again as the boys came to a halt in front in front of a Katara and Sokka as the boys got off the penguin, who stood up as he glared at the boys and quacks at them before waddling away.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka." Aang and Naxon said cheerfully, despite the present situation as Katara smiled at them, happy to see them again while Sokka frowns.

"Hi, Naxon. Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka says moodily as Naxon smiled.

"Aw, I miss you too, pony-tail," Naxon says teasingly as Sokka grits his teeth at him in annoyance while Aang wordlessly turns to the Fire Nation soldiers, who surrounded him as Zuko recovered from the fall and stood up as they all assume fighting stances.

"It's him!" The Elite Ventis says while standing up from his seat as he stared at the image of Naxon in shock before composing himself as he begins to walk away. "Computer, open the doors, and drop the invisibility cloak."

_"On it, sir."_

"Looking for me?" Aang asked the soldiers fearlessly as Zuko stared at Aang in shock.

"Wait a minute, those clothes, those tattoos, that staff, there's no doubt about it, your definitely an Airbender, which means your also the Avatar!" Zuko says as everybody gasped.

"Aang?" Katara asked Aang with a surprised look as the Airbender sighed and nodded hesitantly as Sokka jaws dropped.

"No way!" He says as Naxon eyes them confusedly.

"Are you guys really that surprised? I thought it was obvious." Naxon says as the siblings stared at him in shock.

"You knew!?" They asked as he shrugs.

"Not right away, but after escaping the boat earlier, it all makes sense to me. I mean, not only is Aang an Airbender, but he was frozen on that block of ice right around the time that the Avatar disappeared. It didn't take long to connect the dots." Naxon says as Zuko glares at Aang and circles around him as the Avatar did the same, both waiting to attack the other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko screamed angrily as Aang tilted his head confusedly.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang counters as Zuko narrows his eyes at him and wordlessly launches a series of fire blasts at Aang, who defends himself by twirling his staff around as he dissipates the flames.

"I'm coming, Aang!" Naxon yelled as he charged over to help Aang, but then grunted in pain as somebody slammed onto him, and send him flying to the ground. Naxon groans in pain as somebody placed their feet on his back, and the young soldier heard his friends and villagers scream in shock/fear as he looks up and pales as he saw the Elite Ventis glaring down at him angrily.

"N-No, it's not possible! How did you find me!?" Naxon asked fearfully as the large alien scoffed.

"Did you think you could hide from us for long?" The Elite Ventis as his ship came into view, spooking the heck out of everyone in the village as the Elite Ventis grimaced from their loud annoying yells, and Naxon used the opportunity to lift himself from the ground, miraculously managing to push the alien off of him as Naxon glared at him.

"What the heck is that!?" Aang asked Zuko, who was momentarily surprised by the alien's presence, but shakes his head as he fired another fire blast at Aang, who barely managed to jump out of the way as Zuko glared at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Avatar!" Zuko yelled as one of his guards walked up to him.

"Prince Zuko, what about the giant beast? Shouldn't we deal with him?" He asked while pointing at the Elite Ventis, who was ducking it out with Naxon as Zuko shakes his head.

"The Avatar is the top priority, we will find out what that thing is later. Besides, it doesn't seem to want to hurt us, only the Avatar's friend." Zuko says as the guard nodded, and the prince charged back at the Avatar, who was too distracted by worrying about his friend to see him as he was punched to the ground.

Naxon rolled out of the way from the Elite Ventis's punch as he spotted Sokka's broken up spear lying on the snow and grabbed it as he charged at his adversary. Naxon narrowed his eyes as he leaped towards the large alien, jumping way higher than a regular human could as Elite Ventis was surprised by his leap but composed himself as he grabbed Naxon's spear and ripped it out of his hands as he used his other hand to grab Naxon and tossed him over to an igloo as Naxon crashed against it, and fell down as he moans in pain.

"Now you'll die screaming just like your uncle, and fri-" Elite Ventis says before getting interrupted by an angry Naxon as the coin in his pocket glowed brightly, and crouched down as he leaps towards the Ventis, and delivered a headbutt to his stomach. Elite Ventis cried out in pain while spitting out blood as Naxon snatched the spear from his hand and leaped towards him to stab his head, but the large alien managed to tilt his head out of the way as he grabbed onto Naxon's body and glared at him hatefully as he then begins smacking him on the floor a couple of times.

"Naxon!" Katara yelled worriedly before yelping as she saw Aang ducking from Zuko's fire kick, and glanced at the two boys worriedly.

Back with Naxon, we see Elite Ventis dropping a bruised up Naxon to the floor as the alien kid groans in pain, but didn't have time to recover as Elite Ventis grabs him by his head and begins dragging him across the snow. Naxon grunted in pain before regaining his bearings as he grabbed on to his hand and flipped the Elite Ventis over as he crashed on the ground, and Naxon landed on his back as he pulls out his spear, and begins stabbing his back repeatedly.

Roaring out in anger, Elite Ventis swung his arm around wildly and managed to hit Naxon as he sends him flying through the air before crashing against a small iceberg as Naxon moans in pain. Standing up, a bleeding Elite Ventis marched over to a groaning Naxon as he pulls out his energy rifle, and began firing rounds onto Naxon, who yelped as he held out his hand and, much to the amazement of everyone, produced a large blue shield that blocked the energy shots.

"What the?!" Naxon says while staring at the shield in awe before noticing his coin glowing brightly as he puts two and two together and gasped. "Holy shit, is the coin doing this?" Naxon asked, but didn't have time to ponder about it as Elite Ventis suddenly leaps towards him and broke through his shield with ease as Naxon backed up in shock and gagged as the large alien grabbed him by his throat and lifts him off the ground.

"Tell me where your uncle and his team are hiding." He demanded as Naxon glares at him and spits at his face.

"I will never talk!" He says as Elite Ventis wipes the spit out of his face, and grins.

"Is that right?" Elite Ventis says as he then pulls out his blaster, and points at Naxon's head as the young soldier pales in fright. "Will you talk now?" He asked sinisterly as Naxon panicked and tried to escape from his grip, but it seemed that the above-average strength that he possessed had disappeared as his coin stopped glowing. "Dammit." He cursed as the large alien gave him a smug look, and Naxon glared at him hatefully. "I don't care if you kill me, I will never reveal my Uncle's location."

"Oh, I know you won't." Elite Ventis says, surprising Naxon as he throws the smaller alien to the floor, and pulls out another gun as he pointed at the villagers. "That's why I'm going to kill them unless you tell me where the surviving Detanons are hiding." He says as the villagers screamed in fear, and Naxon eyes widen in horror as he stood up.

"No, please!" Naxon shouted before grunting as the Elite Ventis kicked him down and laid his foot on his stomach as he continued aiming at the villagers.

"Tell me where they are." He demanded as Naxon gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I can't!"

"Then, their blood will be in your hands." Elite Ventis says as he charged up his gun, and everybody trembled in fear as Katara and Sokka glanced over at Naxon fearfully.

"Guys, no!" Aang yelled, seeing the gun charging up as he tried to run over to them, but was blocked by a wall of fire as Zuko appeared in front of him.

"Don't think you can lose me that easily!" Zuko yelled while shooting another fireball at him, forcing Aang to run away as Zuko chased after him.

"No! Aang! Katara! Sokka! The Village!" Naxon shouted tearfully as he tried to throw off the large alien, but failed as the Elite Ventis continued waiting for his gun to charge up. Time seemed to slow down as Naxon panted heavily, and gasped as the coin in his pocket glowed brighter than before, and a blue aura covered his body as Naxon narrowed his eyes and gripped Elite Ventis's leg tightly.

"Aaah!" Elite Ventis screamed in extreme pain as Naxon broke his leg and easily pushed him off as he crashed against the snow and dropped his gun.

Noticing that it was still charging up, Naxon ran over to the gun at speeds much faster than a normal human could possibly run as he grabbed the gun, and leaped towards the large alien soldier as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Elite Ventis gagged as he grabbed onto Naxon, and tries to throw him off, but Naxon held on defiantly as he opened Elite Ventis's mouth, and chugged the gun down his throat. Elite Ventis's eyes widen in terror as he tries to throw up his weapon, but failed as his belly began glowing orange. Realizing what was going to happen, Naxon reacted quickly as he grabbed onto the larger alien and twirled around as he used his superhuman strength to throw him towards his ship, and Elite Ventis flew into the open hatch as he was thrown inside.

"Everybody get down!" Naxon shouted as everybody ducked down, and a massive explosion occurred inside the Elite Ventis ship as the shockwave knocked everybody off their feet, including Zuko and Aang, who was still fighting as they were sent crashing onto the snow. Naxon groans as he shakily stands up, and saw the Fire Nation soldiers recovering from the blast as he glared at them and was about to attack, until suddenly a bruised up Zuko appeared behind him and karate chopped his neck, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as he groans and falls down unconscious. Everybody watched in shock/horror as Zuko grabbed on to Naxon's unconscious body and points his fire dagger at his neck as everybody grew tense, and Aang appeared as he aimed his staff at Zuko angrily.

"Let go of him!" Aang demanded as Zuko glared at him.

"Stand back! Unless if you want your freaky friend dead!" Zuko says threateningly as Aang gasped and took a couple of steps back. "Now, if you come with me, I will spare your friends life." He says as Aang glared at him.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" He asked as Zuko shrugs.

"Don't know, your call, Avatar." He says as Aang looks down hesitatingly, but after looking at his friend's unconscious state, Aang sighed as he nodded.

"Fine." Aang says as Zuko smirked. "But only if you spare the villager's life as well." He says as Zuko stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding as Aang sighed in relief and lets Zuko's men grab him.

"No! Aang, don't do this!" Katara tearfully yelled while running over to him as he gave her a surprisingly calm smile.

"I had to Katara. To protect you, Naxon, and everybody." Aang says before being shoved onto the walkaway of the ship as Zuko followed after him while carrying an unconscious Naxon over his shoulder. "Hey! We had a deal!" Aang says as Zuko glared at him.

"Yeah, our deal was for him to remain unharmed, I didn't say anything about leaving him behind." Zuko says as Aang glared at him, but didn't say anything as they boarded on Zuko's ship. The villagers looked up at the ship in great sadness as Aang looks down at the crowd, and spotted a crying Katara staring at him in sorrow as he smiled at her weakly, and the bow rises up slowly as it closes with a thud and the ship eventually sailed off.

* * *

Later that day, we see the villagers repairing the damages caused by the Fire Nation as they all worked together to fix up their tents, wall, and igloos, but while they were doing that, Katara was standing at the edge of the Southern shores, looking out into the ocean worriedly as her brother was seen in the background carrying something.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang, and Naxon saved our tribe from the Fire Nation and that weird monster thing with a weird ship earlier, now we have to save them."

"Katara, I-"

"Why can't you realize that they are on our side?" Katara says, interrupting her brother as Sokka crossed his arms with an annoyed look. "If we don't help them, no one will. I know you don't like them, especially Naxon, but we owe them after defending our-"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?" Sokka asked slightly annoyed while pointing at the canoe floating in the water as Katara immediately grins and gaps in happiness as she ran over to her brother.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she hugs him before letting him go as he smiled at her and gestured her to get into his canoe.

"Now, get in, so we can save your boyfriends." Sokka says as Katara blushed slightly and glared at him.

"They're not my boyfriends!"

"Whatever." Sokka says with a casual shrug as they were about to board their canoe, but stopped as Kanna appeared.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Kanna asked accusingly as the siblings turned to her nervously, and Kanna glared at them sternly before smiling warmly as she holds up their sleeping bags. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." She says, surprising them as Kanna walked over to Katara, and smiled brightly. "It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender." Kanna says as Katara smiled, and they shared a quick hug as Kanna turned to Sokka. "And you, my brace warrior, be nice to your sister." Kanna says while hugging him as a slightly embarrassed Sokka hugged her back.

"Yeah, okay, Gran." Sokka says as Kanna lets go of him, and hands him the bags as she then gave her grandchildren serious looks.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance to stop the Firebenders." Kanna says before looking up at the sky as her face harden. "And that boy from the stars is far more powerful than we had ever thought, might be as powerful as the Avatar. He will be a good ally to the Avatar. You both found them for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with theirs." Kanna says as siblings looked at each other uneasily, and nodded as Katara turned to their canoe, and frowns.

"There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe." Katara says just as Appa appeared as he growled at them. "Appa!" Katara cheered cheerfully while running over to the large beast as Sokka groans.

"You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka asked rhetorically as he sighed heavily and reluctantly followed after his sister. Meanwhile, at Zuko's ship, we see the large vessel slowly making its way through the icy waters as Zuko and his men stood in the deck with Aang and Naxon still in the enemy's clutches as Zuko snatches Aang's staff from his back, and inspects it.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know what's it like to have a father, being raised by monks." Zuko says to Aang before looking up at the soldiers holding him. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

"What about the freak, Prince Zuko?" The soldier carrying Naxon asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes at him.

"Take him to my quarters and tie him up with the strongest binds you can find. I would like to get a word with him when he wakes up." Zuko says as he nodded, and dragged Naxon's unconscious body to Zuko's room as the Fire Nation Prince follows after them. Aang watched his friend go worriedly before being pushed forward by two of the soldiers as they roughly shove him down the stairs leading to a corridor on the lower deck as he was being escorted by two guards, one soldier before him and the other following after him.

"So, I guess you've never fought an Airbender before, right? I bet I could take you _both_ with my hands tied behind my back." Aang says slyly as his guards stared at him, unamused.

"Silence." One of the guards says as the party stops, and Aang observers the soldier in front of him preparing to unlock a door.

The Airbender decided to make his move as he inhales deeply and then unleashes a powerful breath, stunning the guards as Aang slammed the Firebender in front of him into the door, subsequently knocking him out from the impact as Aang was sent flying several feet back and crashed against the guard behind him as they fell on the ground. The guard groans as he slowly went unconscious while Aang recovered as he propels himself onto the deck, and kicks open a door with his airbending as he runs inside the upper side of the ship while looking behind his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him.

"The Avatar has escaped!" A guard shouted to the helmsman, spotting Aang leaping from the lower deck as the helmsman ran off to sound the alarms.

"Go...fly...soar." Sokka says unamusedly while sitting on Appa's saddle as the large beast was swimming across the icy water at a really slow pace.

"Sokka, don't be mean." Katara scolded her brother while sitting on Appa's head as she begins petting Aang's pet. "Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara pleaded.

"Up...ascend... elevate." Sokka says blandly as Katara glared at him, but didn't say anything as she continues stroking Appa's fur.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?" Katara asked as Appa grunts.

"What was it that kid said to make Appa fly again? Yee-Haw? Hup-Hup? Wah-Hoo? Uh...Yip-Yip?" Sokka says as Appa's eyes widen and lets out a loud groan as he begins moving. Katara and Sokka were startled from the sudden movement as Appa grunts and began beating the water with his tail. After what appears to be a brief running start, Appa takes flight as he soars through the air, and the teenagers laughed in shock/amazement.

"You did it, Sokka!" Katara says thrilled as Sokka ecstatically looks over the rim of Appa's saddle.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's-" Sokka says before shutting up as he noticed Katara smirking at him smugly, and Sokka coughs as he tries to play it cool. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." Sokka says before smiling brightly as Appa rose higher in the air.

* * *

_Naxon moans while rubbing his head as he looks around and groans as he realized that he was back in the crystal-covered room._

_"Why do I keep coming here?"_

_"Because the coin needed time to get used to your DNA." An unknown voice, spooking the heck out of Naxon as he turns around, and gasped as he saw the blue armored man from his vison looking down at him with a calm smile. Standing before him is a humanoid being wearing light blue body armor with gray accents, a glowing diamond-shaped purple orb that has what appears to be a galaxy inside of it planted on his chest__, a coin with the __symbol of a triceratops attached to his stomach, and a dark blue helmet that covers all of his head as it has a black visor and a metal mouth._

_"Y-You're the man from my visions!" Naxon says as the man nodded, and took off his helmet, revealing to have glowing light blue eyes with long white hair, pale skin, and pointy ears._

_"You're quite right, Naxon. Let me introduce myself, my name is Xiv, and I was the Original Blue Spectator." Xiv says proudly as Naxon tilted his head confusedly._

_"What's a Blue Spectator? Does it has anything to do with this weird coin?" Naxon says, trying to reach for the coin in his pockets, but couldn't find it as he panicked. "Huh? Where did it go?" Naxon asked as Xiv snorted amusedly._

_"It's kind of hard to find the coin if you're inside the coin, kid."_

_"What?!" Naxon asked wide-eyed as Xiv shakes his head and placed his arms on his shoulder._

_"You're probably confused about the whole situation, huh?" Xiv asked as Naxon nodded, and the older alien smirked. "Well, let me explain." Xiv says as he drags Naxon over to a large waterfall, and pulled out his trident as he tapped the water with the blunt end of his weapon. __Naxon watched in fascination as the water rippled and shot up like a geyser as a wave of water drops down and swirls around the duo as it swallows them up as the young Detanon covered his mouth reflexively._

_"You don't have to worry about drowning, my boy. Just grab on to my trident." Xiv says while talking underwater as he held out his trident, and Naxon grabbed it hesitantly as he suddenly took a deep breath, and his eyes widen in surprise as he realized that he can breathe underwater._

_"How did-"_

_"All will be explain, my young boy, but first let's start at the beginning." Xiv says as the sphere of water suddenly begins glowing and expanded as it created humanoid water beings that wore armor that was similar to Xiv except in different colors. "You see the group of people before you are called, 'The Multi-Color Spectators'. We were a group of immortal guardians dedicated to protecting the Multiverse from evil threats of all shapes and sizes. Me and my team belong to a universe named the 'Betaverse', as my friend Billy used to call it." Xiv says fondly as Naxon stared at him curiously, and the man composed himself as he continued explaining._

_"Anyway, we spent eons protecting the Multiverse, saving lives, defeating villains, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Xiv says happily before frowning as he glared. "But then, we faced an unexpected enemy. I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say that I had to sacrifice myself to save the Multiverse." He says as Naxon gasped._

_"Wait a minute, the vision where I saw you explode that creature's brain from the inside out was that..." He asked as Xiv nodded, and Naxon frowns. "Oh...well, can you explain to me what's the deal with the coin or why it gives me these strange abilities?" Naxon asked as Xiv slowly smiled and laughed as he placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"My boy, isn't it obvious? The coin is the source of my power...well, your power now, I suppose." Xiv says with an amused chuckle as Naxon eyes widen, and glanced at his coin, but didn't say anything as Xiv continued talking. "Okay, so let me explain, a long time ago an ancient being named, Chronicler, created these multi-color coins to be used for the greater good. These small objects grant a user unique and incredible powers. And while the Blue Spectator doesn't have many unique powers compared to the other Spectators, it doesn't mean that we're pushovers." Xiv says before touching the water again as it shows visions of him showcasing his abilities._

_"The Blue Spectator Coins grants the user superhuman condition, and the ability to crawl on walls." Xiv explains as the vision showed Xiv punching through a wall, jumping from the ground to the roof of a house, running faster than a car, and crawling up a wall, Spider-Man style. "But the most important ability in our arsenal is Energy Manipulation." Xiv says as another vision appeared and showed a silhouette version of himself as his body was covered by a blue aura._

_"Sadly enough, we can't project our destructive energy by ourselves since it will risk breaking apart our body, but I managed to find a way to get around it by doing this." Xiv says as he pulls out his trident and spins it around as he slammed it on the ground, producing a blue shockwave that dispelled the water sphere and pushed back Naxon a couple of feet back as he stared at the older alien in awe._

_"By harnessing my energy into the weapon the wizard gave me, I can use it as a conductor to use my energy abilities to its fullest." Xiv explained as he made his trident glow a bit before letting go of it as it disappeared in a blue flash._

_"Whoa, badass! What else can the trident do?" Naxon asked excitedly as Xiv smiled amusedly, and rubs his head._

_"Maybe I can go more in-depth with your abilities another time. Preferably when you're not captured by the Fire Nation."_

_"What!?" Naxon shouted in shock as Xiv materialize his trident again, and tapped it against the wall as it projected a vision of his unconscious body laid across the ground in a Fire Nation ship as Prince Zuko was sitting in front of him, staring at him with a wary look. "Oh, this is not good." Naxon says worriedly._

_"Don't worry, my boy, I'm sure with your new abilities, you will be able to deal with the Prince of the Fire Nation, and his army." Xiv says reassuringly as Naxon frowned doubtfully, but nodded as Xiv smiled and tapped his trident on the ground again as he projected a small blue portal. "This portal will lead you back to the Real World. Oh, and if you were want to talk to me, or learn more about your abilities, just tap your coin three times." Xiv says as Naxon nodded and was about to run towards the portal, but stopped as the Original Blue Spectator spoke up._

_"Oh, and a word a warning, make sure to keep your Blue Spectator Coin on you on all times, or you won't be able to access your abilities." Xiv warns as Naxon nodded, and entered the portal just as Xiv spoke up again. "And to access your full abilities, just say, 'It's Morphing Time!'."_

_"What?" Naxon says just as he was sucked into the portal as his soul was shot back into the Real World._

* * *

Naxon gasped as he sits up from the cold hard floor, and blinks in confusion as he looks down, and noticed that his arms and legs were bound by really strong ropes. Grunting, Naxon tried to break from his bonds but failed as he looked up and saw Zuko glaring down at him while holding onto Aang's staff as he stood up, and walked over to him.

"Good, your awake." Zuko says while walking around him as he inspected him. "I have some questions." Zuko says as Naxon glared at him.

"I have some questions as well, why am I tied up?" Naxon asked as Zuko glared at him and punched him, causing Naxon to grunt in slight pain as Zuko aimed a fire dagger at his neck.

"I'm asking the questions here. Now how were you able to defeat the giant monster earlier?" Zuko asked as Naxon stared at him unimpressively.

"If you're trying to intimidate me it's not working, Scarface." Naxon says as Zuko narrows his eyes at him furiously and pushed his dagger closer to his neck.

"Don't mock me, _freak_. I caught a glimpse of your abilities while I was fighting the Avatar. Tell me how you were able to do it." Zuko ordered as Naxon glared at him, and spits his at his face as Zuko grunted in annoyance and wiped away his spit as he glared at Naxon hatefully and was about to bring down his dagger on his head, when suddenly the doors opened as the boys turned around and were shocked to see Aang standing by the doorway, panting heavily, as he glared at Zuko.

"You escaped? Huh, looks like I underestimated you." Zuko says as Aang took a glanced at his trapped friend, and turned back to Zuko as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let go of my friend."

"I will after I found out how he was able to throw a 500-pound beast into the air with nothing but his bare hands." Zuko says as Aang glared at him, and there was a slight pause as Naxon looks between the boys curiously. Wondering who will have the first strike as Zuko grunted and assumes a fighting stance as he fires a fire blast at Aang, who yells as he narrowly avoided the attack as Zuko fires again, forcing Aang into the corner of the room as he panted heavily. Not giving him a break, Zuko fires once more as Aang spins around out of the corner, and backed up against a wall as he ducked to avoid another fire blast.

"Aang!" Naxon yelled worriedly as Zuko stood in front of him with his back turned as Naxon noticed Aang's staff strapped on his back, and he grins as he reared back his legs, and kicks the staff from out of his back. "Aang! Catch!" He shouted as Aang saw his staff flying in the air, and grinned as he leaps up, and caught it as he landed on the floor. Spinning his staff around, Aang threw a gust of wind at Zuko, sending him flying across the room as he crashed against the wall and fell down. "Nice!" Naxon praised as Aang used his airbending to free him from his binds, and he stood up as Naxon rubs his wrists.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet," Aang says while pointing at the recovering Zuko as the prince stood up and roared in anger as he charged at the duo. "Follow my lead!" Aang says before running off as he slides between Zuko's legs, and Naxon did the same as they appeared behind his back.

Zuko tried to strike them, but the boys managed to avoid his fire blasts by utilizing circle-walking to stay behind him as Zuko desperately tries to land a blow on one of them. After a while of the boys horsing around, Zuko had enough as he drops down, and spun around as he produced giant flames of fire that pushed back the boys and separated the boys as Zuko stopped spinning and leaped towards a groaning Naxon. The alien soldier quickly recovered from the surprise attack as he drops down and jumps off from the floor as he landed on a wall, and, much to his amazement, managed to stick onto it as the other boys stared at him in shock. Shaking his head, Zuko composed himself as he threw a fire punch at Naxon, who back-flipped away from the attack as he landed on the ceiling, and then leaped towards the surprised Zuko as he delivered a spinning kick to his head and sends the Firebender crashing to the floor.

Growling in rage, Zuko stood up and was about to launch a pyro attack at the young alien, when suddenly, Aang appeared on an Air Scooter as he ran Zuko over and rolled back to ran him over again as he laughed. Grunting in annoyance, Zuko dissipates his scooter with a flaming arc as Aang yelped and crashed against a wall as Zuko looms over him, and was about to fire another pyro blast at point-blank-rage. But then, Naxon appeared as he leaped off from the ceiling and delivered a massive kick to Zuko's back as he sends him flying to the wall where Aang was lying beside and fell down as Aang reacted quickly, and leaps up as he grabs a nearby Fire Nation tapestry, and threw it over Zuko's body as the Firebender struggled to take it off of him.

"Quick! Grabbed the mattress!" Aang says as Naxon nodded and leaped towards Zuko's bed as he grabbed his mattress and easily flipped it over as it crashed against the ground. Not noticing what the boys were planning, Zuko burned off the tapestry and glared at the duo as he was about to attack, but then Aang swiped his staff as he used his airbending to propel the mattress towards a surprised Zuko, and it slams into him as the mattress sends him colliding with the wall, dazing him as he fell down on the mattress. Not giving him time to recover, Aang then propels the mattress upwards and sends the Fire Nation Prince flying to the ceiling as he slammed against it and fell back down as he groans in pain.

"Nice thinking there, little buddy. Now, let's get out of here." Naxon says as Aang smiled, and nodded as they ran off, leaving behind a fuming prince as Zuko watched them go with a furious look on his face. "Do you know where to go?!" He asked while running across a corridor with Aang running in front of him as the Airbender turned to him and smirked.

"Yeah, follow me!" Aang says as he leaps towards a hatch, and used his airbending to force it open as he landed on the upper deck. Following his example, Naxon used his superhuman jumping abilities to reach the upper deck as he landed next to Aang, and they ran off towards the Main Control Room. "Hey, Naxon! I was wondering, how were you able to beat up that monster earlier so easily? Does it has to do with the coin you showed me earlier?" Aang asked as Naxon nodded.

"Yeah, it does. I will explain what's going on when we escape." Naxon says as Aang nodded and continued running as Naxon followed while also noticing his coin glowing dimly as his eyes widen.

_"Wait, Xiv mention something about unlocking my coins full potential by uttering a phrase...what was it again? It's Morging Time...or was it It's Merging Time? Eh, I'll figure it out later."_ Naxon says mentally as he and Aang reached the Main Control Room, and stormed inside, scaring the heck out of Helmsman as the boys ran past him and exited the room via the open door as they ran along the deck.

"Freedom!" Naxon cheered as Aang laughs joyfully, and spreads out his arms, welcoming the fresh air as he then throws his staff over the balcony which opens into a glider as Aang turned to Naxon.

"Grab onto me!" He shouted as Naxon nodded, wrapped his arms around Aang's small body as the Airbender leaps them off from the deck, and grabbed on to his glider as they soared away. Their escape may seem successful at first, but then Naxon's new enhanced hearing picked up the sound of running footsteps as he turns his head and screamed as Zuko suddenly appeared and leaps towards with an angry yell as he grabbed onto Aang's ankle.

"Hey, let go, Scarface!" Naxon says while kicking Zuko's head repeatedly, trying to shake him off as Aang struggled to maintain the weight of the extra unexpected party, and eventually begins losing altitude as they plummeted down to the lower deck of the ship, and crashed landed on the floor as they bounced a few times before coming to a halt as Aang's staff automatically closes up back to a staff.

The boys rested on the deck for a moment as Zuko was the first one to recover, and he narrowed his eyes at his adversaries angrily as he stood up and assumed a fighting stance. Naxon groans as he opens his eyes, and panics as he saw Zuko preparing to attack him as he stood up and helped Aang up to his feet as the young boy shook his head, and got into a fighting stance as Naxon did the same. The trio stared at each other with Zuko giving them a persistent look, Naxon glaring at determinedly, and Aang looking unsure of himself as the boys were about to attack but were then distracted by a familiar growl as they looked up and Zuko eyes widen in shock while the boys beamed at the sight of Appa flying towards them as Katara and Sokka were seen mounted on his saddle, and waved at them.

"What is that?!" Zuko asked as the boys smiled.

"Appa! Katara! Sokka!" Aang and Naxon screamed in joy as Zuko noticed that they were distracted and used the advantage to throw another fireball.

The boys detected the rise in heat in the air as Aang reacted quickly and grabbed on to Naxon as he pulled him closer to him and then spun his staff around as he deflected the firebending attack away, but the force of the attack sends flying over to the ledge of the ship as they crashed against it. Not letting up, Zuko continued raining down more fireballs at them as Aang tried in vain to deflect them all, but the last fireball knocked his staff into the air as Zuko fired one last fireball at Aang, who froze as the raging fireball flew close and closer to his body.

"Aang! Look out!" Naxon screamed as he ran towards the last Airbender, and tackled him as Naxon used his body to take the full brunt of the attack, and the alien warrior screamed in pain as he and Aang were sent flying through the railing and they fell on the icy ocean below.

"Aang! Naxon! No!" A horrified Katara yelled while Sokka sat behind her with a freaked-out expression as the siblings looked down at the water worriedly. Meanwhile, deep underwater, we see Naxon and Aang slowly sinking to the ground with their eyes closed as they heard their friends screamed their names, and suddenly Naxon's coin began to glow as it slides out of his pocket, and floated in front of his face as Naxon slowly opens his eyes and gasped as another vision appeared on his mind.

_"Oh, and a word a warning, make sure to keep your Blue Spectator Coin on you on all times, or you won't be able to access your abilities." Xiv warns as Naxon nodded, and entered the portal just as Xiv spoke up again. "And to access your full abilities, just say, 'It's Morphing Time!'."_

_"What?" Naxon says just as he was sucked into the portal as his soul was shot back into the Real World._

Once the vision was gone, Naxon narrowed his eyes as he grabs his coin just as Aang's eyes flew open as it was glowing brightly alongside his tattoos. The boys nodded to each other as Aang grabbed onto Naxon, and begins swiveling around as a water spout formed around him, and it rockets them upwards as it erupts them to the surface. Everybody gasped in shock as the boys rode on a humongous spinning water vortex that easily overshadowed the height of Zuko's ship as Naxon stands up from the vortex, and held out his hand as his coin glowed brightly.

"It's Morphing Time!" Naxon shouted as a bright blue glow covered his body, causing everyone to wince as they covered their eyes, and slowly opened them as they were shocked to see Naxon now wearing dark blue body armor with gray accents, a glowing diamond-shaped purple orb that has what appears to be a galaxy inside of it planted on his chest, a coin with the symbol of a triceratops attached to his stomach, and a light blue helmet that covers all of his head as it has a black visor and a metal mouth. Naxon had now transformed into his super form, the Blue Spectator.

"What the hell!?" Zuko asked in shock, and slight fear as the boys jumped onto the boat, and the Avatar swirls his hands around, forming a protective circle as he spread out his hands and threw out a water wave that knocked all of Zuko's soldiers off of their feet as they fell against the ocean.

"Stay back!" Zuko shouted while shakily putting on a fighting stance as the boys glared at them, and the Blue Spectator took a step forwards as Zuko flinched. "I said, stay back!" He shouted while throwing a fireball at him as an unimpressed Blue Spectator summoned his new trident and slammed it against the ground as it produced a blue shockwave that threw Zuko off his boat and sends him flying to the ocean with his soldiers as he screamed in anger/surprise.

"Did you see what they just did?!" A shocked Katara says as Sokka nodded numbly.

"Yeah, now _that_ was some waterbending! And that power! How the hell did Naxon do that?" Sokka asked as Katara was too last in words to say anything.

"Whoa! Look at this armor! It looks just like Xiv's armor, but with slightly different coloring." Blue Spectator says while inspecting his new armor in awe as he noticed Aang moaning exhaustedly, and his eyes/tattoos stopped glowing as he falls down, and went unconscious. "Aang!" He shouted just as Appa landed on the deck as Katara and Sokka slide down on his tail and quickly ran over to the unconscious Avatar.

"Aang!" Katara says with a worried look while shaking his body as she turned to Naxon. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked as Blue Spectator nodded.

"Yeah, he's alright. He just looks exhausted." Naxon explains as Katara nodded, and continued checking Aang's body as Sokka walked up to Naxon with an excited look.

"This is insane! How did you put on this armor so fast? What is it made off? How did you do the whole glowing thing?" Sokka asked while inspecting Naxon's new armor as the Blue Spectator sweatdrops

"Uh, I don't quite yet know. I'm still getting used to my new powers." He says as the siblings blink at him in confusion.

"New powers?" They asked as he shrugs.

"I'll explain later." Naxon says as they nodded just as Aang woke up as he groans, and smiled at the sight of his friends.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming." He says tiredly as Sokka smirked.

"Well, I couldn't let you and Naxon have _all_ the gory."

"I dropped my staff." Aang says weakly while pointing at his discarded staff.

"I got it!" Sokka says as he ran over to Aang's staff and grabbed it, only to gasp in shock as Zuko's hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the other end of the staff firmly. Sokka appears horrified as Zuko popped up, and attempts to pull himself upward onto the deck as the two struggle for a bit before Sokka pokes Zuko's forehead repeatedly with the end of the staff, the same way Zuko did to him earlier as the prince grunted and accidentally lets go of the staff as he falls backward, but manages to grab the anchor chain in time as he dangles in the air.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka yells triumphantly before running back to his friends as Katara and Blue Spectator were helping an exhausted Aang climb on board Appa as three soldiers appeared from the lower deck, and charged at the teenagers as Naxon was about to attack them, but stopped as Katara raised her hand.

"Wait, let me give it a try." Katara says as Naxon stared at her in surprise before smirking as he stepped aside, and Katara glared at the charging soldiers as she slowly, and precariously, bends a stream of water from the puddle below her. The soldiers stopped in their tracks in shock as Katara smirked at them and threw out her hands...only for her to fail as she froze a channel of water behind her and encased Sokka's legs in ice.

"Katara!" Sokka complained as Naxon snickered, and Katara winced.

"Sorry!" Katara yelled before turning back to the soldiers, who resumed their approach as Katara got an idea, and turns around as she draws another stream of water, and closed her eyes tightly as she swings her arms behind her. After a few moments of silence, Katara turned around and gasped gleefully as she saw that she froze the soldiers in their tracks. "I did it!" Katara cheered before quickly running over to Appa as she turned to her brother, who was trying to cut himself free with his boomerang. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying, magic and aliens!" Sokka muttered angrily as Naxon rolled his eyes and motioned Aang to start flying as he nodded, and snapped Appa's reins as they took flight.

"Here, let me help you." Naxon says as he ran over to his trapped friend, and threw a kick at the ice as he smashed it to smithereens.

"Whoa!" Sokka says with a surprised look as Blue Spectator ignored his shock, and grabbed Sokka bridal style as he runs across the deck, and leaps up as he landed on Appa's saddle. "Let's never speak of this again." Sokka muttered, not liking being carried like a girl as Naxon nodded.

"Ditto." Blue Spectator says just as Iroh emerges on the deck, having just woken up from his nap as he yawned and looked up, only to blink in surprise at the flying Appa and gasped in shock as he saw Naxon riding on Appa's saddle with the rest.

_"That armor, it's no doubt about it, the Blue Spectator has returned! Then that means..."_ Iroh thought mentally before trailing off as he saw a young boy wearing Airbender clothes, and his jaw dropped in disbelief._ "Is that an Airbender? Then that means he must be the Avatar."_ Iroh says mentally in shock before noticing his nephew struggling to climb aboard as he ran over to help him, and pulls him up to the deck.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko roared out angrily as Iroh nodded, and they both stood up as they both synchronized a firebending move and sends a powerful inferno blast at the giant bison.

Sokka and Katara stared at the incoming pyro attack in horror while the boys glanced at each other and nodded as they jumped onto the end of the saddle, and Blue Spectator summons his trident while Aang pulls out his staff. Working together, the Blue Spectator and the Avatar swung their weapons as hard as they could, and they produced a giant air/energy wave that redirected the fireball into a nearby cliffside. The impact causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling as Zuko could only look up in horror and raises his hands up protectively as the front of his ship was buried under hundreds of feet of snow and ice as the teenagers laughed, and Appa flew them away to safety as the Avatar, and the Blue Spectator gave an annoyed Zuko a mocking salute before disappearing from sight.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threats are children." Iroh says calmly as Zuko snapped his head towards him so fast that it was surprising that he didn't get whiplash.

"Those 'children', Uncle, just did _this_." Zuko says while holding back his rage as he pointed at the part of the ship that was buried in snow and ice. "I won't underestimate them again. Dig the ship out and follow them!" Zuko ordered his men, only to sweatdrop as he saw three Fire Nation soldiers using their firebending to free their frozen comrades. "As soon as you're done with that." A slightly embarrassed Zuko says before shaking his head as he looked up at the flying form of Appa with an angry/determined look on his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Appa soaring lazily in the sky while the sun begins to set as the teenagers were resting against the saddle from the intense battle.

"How did you two do that?! With the water, and the whole energy thing? That was the most _amazing_ thing I've _ever_ seen!" Katara says in bewilderment as the boys shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know. I just sort of...did it." Aang says quietly, slightly downcast as Katara nodded and turned to Naxon as she and Sokka waited for his explanation.

"It's kind of long story." Naxon says while rubbing his neck nervously.

"We have time." Sokka says as Naxon sighs and nods.

"Fine, I will tell you guys what's going once we made sure we lose the Fire Nation." He says as everyone nodded. "Cool, now how do I take off this armor?" Blue Spectator asked himself while inspecting his armor as Katara tilted her head curiously.

"How did you put it on in the first place?"

"Oh, I said a magical phrase that summoned my armor."

"Then why don't you say the phrase again to take it off?" Aang suggested as Blue Spectator beams.

"Hey, good idea. It's Morphing Time!" Blue Spectator shouted as everyone waited expectantly, but nothing happened as everyone frowned disappointedly. "Aw, why didn't it work?"

"Maybe you need to say another phrase?" Sokka suggested as Naxon nodded.

"Yeah, I think that sounds about right. How about...Deactivate! No, that sounds dumb. Turn off? No, that doesn't sound right. Okay, how about...Power Down!" Blue Spectator shouted as a bright blue flash occurred, and once it disappeared, we see Naxon back in his normal clothes as his coin floated in the air a bit before falling down on his lap as everyone blinked at him slowly.

"That's going to take some getting used too." Sokka says as Katara nodded before turning to Aang as she gave the Airbender a stern look.

"Why didn't you tell us that _you_ were the Avatar?" Katara asked, more curious than angry all things considered as Aang sighed.

"Because...I never wanted to be." Aang admitted while looking away sadly as the gang went silent for a few seconds, letting Aang's words sink in as Katara was the first one to recover, and looked up at Aang with a serious, yet understanding look.

"But Aang, the world's been _waiting_ for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara says as a downcasted Aang looks down, sadly.

"And, how am I going to do that?"

"According to the legend, you need to first master Water, then Earth, then Fire, right?" Katara says as Aang nodded.

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we got to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!" Katara says as Aang smiled, feeling a little bit better as he turned to her excitedly.

"We can learn it together!" Aang shouted as Katara nodded, and faces her brother cheerfully.

"And, Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way." She says as Sokka smirks.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka says contently as Katara turned to Naxon.

"And, Naxon, once we get to the North Pole, you will be able to set up your base for your group, and finally fight back the Ventis!" Katara says as Naxon grinned widely.

"As Sokka said, I would like that a lot." Naxon says as Katara smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Then, we're in this together!" Katara says optimistically as Aang smiled, and pulled out a rolled-up scroll.

"Alright, before I learn waterbending, and Naxon set up his base, we have some _serious_ business to attend to." Aang says while airbending him closer to his friends as he opened his map and laid it on the floor. "Here, here, and here." Aang says while pointing at two locations in the Earth Kingdom and one in the Air Nomad territory.

"What's there?" Katara asked curiously as Aang smiled and pointed at a location in the Earth Kingdom. "Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas." He says before pointing at a location in the Air Nomad territory. "Then waaaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish." Aang says as the siblings stared at him in wonder while Naxon raises an eyebrow. "Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang says with an enthusiastic smile as Katara and Sokka glanced at each other while Naxon shakes his head in amusement as they continued soaring across the sky. Meanwhile, in space, we see the Ventis Mothership flying across the cosmos as he we zoom in and see General Tes'lar sitting in his chair with a pissed off look on his face as he slammed his hand on his armrest in frustration.

"Dammit! How is it that we still can't find that pathetic Tarkal and his group? It's been months, and we still can't find him!" He yelled angrily as a small, scared Ventis named Quill walked up to him.

"General, we have our best man looking for them, but they proved unsuccessful, it seemed the Detanons have covered their tracks really well." Quill says as General Tes'lar stared at him with his eye twitching, and took a deep breath as he rubs his temples.

"Get the hell out of my sight before I smack you." He says as Quill nodded fearfully and ran away as another Ventis named Ccu, walked up to him as he placed his hands behind his back.

"General Tes'lar, we have some grave news." He says as the general sighs.

"Of course we do, what's going on?"

"It seemed that the Elite Ventis, formerly known as Resku, ship blew up." Ccu says as General Tes'lar eyes widen in surprise, and he stood up

"What? What do you mean it blew up?"

"We have received a transmission that his ship blew up while he was flying near Quadrant 17, section 0-05, Area 51, on Planet CV-52." Ccu says as General Tes'lar narrowed his eyes and sat back down as he waved his hand.

"Well, then send a couple of Scouters to see what happened. I want to know what happened to one of my elites." He says as Ccu nodded, and bowed.

"Consider it done, General Tes'lar." Ccu says before walking as the general sighed, and looked up at the mirror as he saw the vast emptiness of space as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


End file.
